Ice Queen & The Demon Prince
by CoOkIe MoNsT4Z
Summary: Ichigo being the youngest member of Ozpin's inner circle may be the key to victory against Salem and her forces. He holds a power never before seen in his semblance, one that may turn the tides. However, how will the group deal with its newest members General Ironwood and Winter Schnee? Will the tension break the group apart or can they find something to tie them together?
1. The Half Breed

_**Chapter 1 - The Half Breed**_

Tossing and turning in his sleeping bag Ichigo was starting to wake up. After a long cold night in the far outskirts of Vale sleep never lasted long. Finally opening his eyes Ichigo quickly noticed his fire had gone out and the cold that hung in the air. Seeing his breath form a small cloud in front of him he quickly went to work getting another fire started. While the cold was annoying to deal with it wasn't anything Ichigo wasn't used to. With a few strikes of his knife against a rod of flint a spark started, adding a few small pieces of wood it quickly grew into a roaring fire.

With the fire finally started Ichigo sat down near it and began warming up, while getting coffee and some breakfast ready. As he began eating something vibrating in his sleeping bag made him quickly reach towards it. From the bag he pulled out his scroll. Quickly pushing the button the two sides shot open to reveal a screen that was flashing green. Touching the screen a video began playing, a man sitting in a metal desk drinking from a mug. The man quietly set it down and offered a nod, "It's been a while Ichigo, I've had trouble getting a hold of you."

Hearing the man's voice brought a sense of comfort to Ichigo as he began to relax once again. "You have no idea Oz." Looking into the dense forest that surrounded him Ichigo said, "I should be home within a couple days, I just need to check out one more thing that's been bugging me."

Ozpin took another sip from his cup before saying, "You know if it's a Grimm that's bugging you then you can always wait for me to send Qrow as backup."

Ichigo just laughed, "It would be best to fight this one alone Oz, this one has been close to a village. If it keeps hanging around I'm going to have to finish it quick. This Grimm is old and from what I've seen used to humans so I'm wondering what it's up to."

Hearing a sigh Ichigo looked back at the device and saw Ozpin standing up. "Ichigo I understand, just please don't get yourself hurt. You are there to simply gather data and anything you can find on her, nothing more."

"Well this Grimm is definitely connected to her Oz, I just need to get a good look at it and see what it can do before I decide anything."

"Very well Ichigo, I'll leave the final decision to you. One last thing we are going to be having a meeting with General Ironwood and discussing current matters in a few days. I would like you to accompany me and Glynda in the meeting, Qrow is still caught up with his family and a mission I've had him on for a while."

Chuckling Ichigo said, "Only picked because the old man is to busy. Either way I'll be there just send the details. I'll be back home soon hopefully with some information, we'll talk later Oz." Closing the device Ichigo laid it back down on his sleeping bag before finishing up his breakfast.

With everything packed Ichigo was finally able to change into his combat clothing. A simple pair of black jeans fitted with a red belt. A red long sleeve shirt with a black blazer over top. A black strap ran from over his right shoulder under his left arm with a silver skull shaped buckle that held the blazer on. Lastly Ichigo pulled on a pair of black military boots, grabbed his bag and strapped his black Katana to his hip. The blade was just over four feet long with a slight curve to it and a complex diamond shaped guard. It's sheath was a simple black with red stitching, finished with a black and red laced grip with a six inch black chain coming from the end of the handle.

Tossing his bag over his shoulder Ichigo kicked some dirt onto the fire and started off. Breaking through the treeline Ichigo found his way back onto the dirt path he'd been following the past few days. Giving one last glance at his scroll he put it in his pocket and headed down the trail.

* * *

Above the northern Vale border a small fleet of four airships were making their way towards Beacon Academy. This fleet was lead by none other than General Ironwood the leader of both Atlas's Military and Academy. The stoic man stood at the head of the ship looking over the lightly snow covered forest below as they passed into Vale. As the general watched the skies he was thinking of the reason him and his ships were making this trip.

Two weeks ago he received a message from Beacons headmaster, Professor Ozpin inviting him and to a meeting at his academy. While he wasn't given incredible detail he was told that it was of the utmost urgency. What Ironwood didn't know was that this meeting would change his life forever in more than one way. His eyes would be opened to the true world and the threat that lives there, making him and a member of Ozpin's inner circle. Which is a group that was currently made up of seven people including Ozpin himself.

The invitation to the meeting was an honor that Ironwood wouldn't understand for a long time. While Ozpin needed as many supporters as possible to stand against this enemy he needed their complete trust as well. That's why the group was so small and made up of some of the greatest huntsmen and huntresses he could find. Along with the Headmasters of most of the academies.

A knock on the door broke Ironwood out of his thoughts. Without turning around he said, "Enter."

The door quickly opened to reveal a beautiful young women with long white hair. She was dressed in a similar white military outfit as the General. Walking into the office she offered a salute before saying, "We have just entered Vale's borders. We also have a large ping on our sonar southeast of here. It appears to be a very large Grimm that's not to far from a small village. First combat team is awaiting orders."

Looking in that direction Ironwood placed a hand on the railing and looked for a sign of the grimm. A few moments passed with nothing before a giant blue crescent of energy erupted from the dense forest. The ship quickly made maneuvers to make it out of the way of the giant arc. As it flew passed the ship Ironwood could feel the power shack the entire ship. As they slowly stabilized, Ironwood looked down to the source of the attack to see a giant Grimm chasing after what he guessed was a huntsman.

The minotaur like Grimm easily towered over the man as it chased after him. Jumping from the high branches the Huntsman turned and fired another arc of blue energy at the grimm. Using its arms the Grimm was able to block a good portion of the attack before letting out a demonic like roar.

Turning around Ironwood said, "Winter I wish for you to accompany the first combat team in taking down that grimm." Glancing back to the Grimm he continued "We cannot leave a single Huntsman to defend a village against something like that."

Offering another salute Winter made her way out of the office to the main deck. Holding onto the handle of her silver rapier she called out, "First combat team get into formation." After hearing he command the room went silent for a moment.

Quickly the seven man combat team got into formation across from Winter and all saluted her. "You are all aware of the Grimm that we picked up on our sonar. It appears to be a high ranking Grimm and is currently being held off by a single huntsman. Our job is to keep this Grimm away from the village and destroy it. The huntsman isn't a priority. Now then move out."

Running to the bay door Winter hit the door control button and motioned for her men to jump. One by one the men jumped from the ship and when they neared the ground they activated their thrusters to break their fall. Lastly Winter jumped and using her semblance to slow her decent quickly landed on her feet. Looking in the direction of the Grimm's last location Winter began running after it followed by her men.

Following another load roar of the Grimm the group broke into a small clearing to find Ichigo fighting off the giant beast. Winter watched him for a few seconds noting how quickly moved and expertly handled his sword. Quickly turning her attention back to the Grimm she yelled, "offensive formation 3."

Quickly the men separated and formed a circular formation behind the grimm. Ichigo heard the order and instantly noticed all the men charging in from behind. Reaching his hand out he yelled, "Stay back." but to no avail.

The soldiers ignored him and followed their orders. Rushing in closer the Grimm quickly turned around surprising the men and slamming it's giant fist down killing two of them. The last five quickly scattered and looked to Winter for a command.

Cursing under his breath Ichigo knew something like that would happen when they rushed in. This wasn't any old grimm, this one was easily an alpha class probably close to 500 hundred years old or more. Meaning it's had more than enough experience fighting trained huntsman let alone a single military squad.

Charging in Ichigo gathered his aura into his blade. As he got close the Grimm turned his attention towards him exactly like he wanted. Quickly Ichigo jumped back and brought his sword up ready for a strike. With a quick rush of aura into his blade it began to glow a bright blue before Ichigo released it. Swinging his blade forwards he yelled, "Getsuga Tensho." As the giant arc of blue aura flew from the blade it slamming into the Grimms head. The large explosion that followed engulfed it's giant head as it let out a roar of pain.

Looking towards Winters group Ichigo yelled, " of here, you're only getting in the way."

He then quickly turned his attention back to the grimm. Rushing in he was cut off by the remaining men of Winters group charging in from the left. Cursing under his breath Ichigo circled to his right to try and get another angle only to hear the loud slam of the Grimm's fist once again. As expected it easily was able to take out another man. Looking up at it Ichigo noticed his attack had done a decent amount of damage, creating a large gash on the side of its head.

Quickly the Grimm turned itself around towards the remaining force and with a sweep of its arm sent all of them flying towards the trees surrounding the clearing. Ichigo watched as they soared through the air and impacting the trees. The force was easily enough to crack bones if it didn't kill them on impact it wouldn't be long until they bleed out.

Sending an unnamed Getsuga towards the Grimm Ichigo got its attention once again. Running towards the middle of the clearing the Grimm quickly followed. Giving a quick glance over his shoulder Ichigo thought, 'It's getting tired I just need to get one more good hit in and it should go down.'

Winter looked over all her dead men before the loud roar of the grimm got her attention. Once again she watched as the Huntsman easily defended himself against the giant beast. His words from earlier ran through her head and she couldn't help but think he was right. She ordered her men to their death because she felt they needed to end it quickly. She didn't think that the huntsman was able to handle it on his own and the Grimm quickly dispatched her men.

She'd never seen a Grimm so easily take down an entire squad of trained men before. Yet what she couldn't understand was how this one huntsman was able to hold his own so easily. 'He must be a veteran huntsmen, he has way too much skill to be a normal huntsmen.' Was all she could think.

Holding onto the handle of her sword Winter watched as the Grimm started to act more ruthless and lash out more. While it was an old and experienced Grimm it was getting tired of this drawn out fight. Quickly lashing forwards it charged at Ichigo full speed. Dodging Ichigo sliced it's left leg sending it tumbling down and crashing into a tree. 'Good one more clean hit in and it's done.' Ichigo thought as he walked towards the Grimm.

Drawing her sword Winter summoned a white glyph behind her. As it began to increase in power she quickly shot forwards right at the grimm. Slicing up the grimms right arm she stopped and turned around only to be hit by the Grimm's left hand. Hitting her with great force Winter went flying. Watching Ichigo just shook his head before going at the grimm once again. However, it was able to block most of his attacks with its white armor on it forearms. Jumping back Ichigo got ready to finish this once and for all as Winter dashed in once more.

Quickly dashing between its two feet Winter started cutting into its legs. With one strong slice she cut deep into its right leg forcing it to a knee. The grimm let out a low growl as it stared at Winter. Getting ready to deliver what she thought was a finishing blow Winter brought her sword back. She didn't notice the faint spark in the Grimm eyes as it quickly brought its fist down as Winter was getting ready to strike. Resulting in her sword getting lodged in the white bone on it's forearm.

Quickly the Grimm brought its other arm up ready to slam down onto her. Ichigo just let out a long sigh before bringing his hand up to cover his face. Ichigo pulled his hand down as red aura came from his fingers and formed over his face. A moment later a demonic skull mask formed on his face. Two long red streaks ran from the top of the mask down one over each eye and eventually coming close together near the chin. Opening his mouth the mask split into two pieces the main piece that attached to his head and the lower jaw that attached to his chin. As a small amount of steam came out Ichigo's mouth his eyes changed to a deep red that matched those of a Grimm.

Moving with incredible speed Ichigo appeared in front of Winter and blocked the grimm attack. Pushing him back Ichigo began to gather aura into his blade once again, however this time it was dark red and had a dark feeling to it. As it coated the blade Ichigo yelled in a demonic voice, "Getsuga Tensho." the giant red arc quickly collided and cut right through the Grimm as the rest of the attack kept soaring into the air as it slowly died down.

Resheathing his sword Ichigo quickly let his mask fade away before turning around. Kneeling down he reached out and asked, "You okay?"

As Winter grabbed his hand Ichigo helped her up. Looking around Winter saw her blade sticking from the ground and retrieved it. "Thank you, it appears you didn't need our help after all."

"Helps always appreciated but it's better to understand just how strong the opponent is before jumping in. I understand you only did because of how close we are to a village but still."

Looking up to the airships Winter asked, "So who are you exactly?"

Grabbing his backpack Ichigo said, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Winter instinctively put her hand in her swords handle and looked at him, "You mean to tell me you're the Ichigo Kurosaki with the Grimm semblance?"

Letting out a sigh Ichigo crossed his arms, "Yeah I'm the one with the Grimm semblance. Nice to meet you too, you know my semblance doesn't make me a monster. I just used it to save your ass, so a thank you would be nice."

Letting go of her sword she rested her hand on her hip and said, "I'm sorry it's just I've heard a lot of things about you and I don't know what is true and what isn't."

"I'll be honest some things you've heard are true, but I'm no murderer. Those rumors aren't real, I never killed anyone."

Hearing that winter froze for a moment. "I'm sorry that you have to deal with such rumors, even all the way in Atlas. I'm sure it's pretty hard."

"Thanks, never thought I'd hear something like that from a Schnee. It's nice to know not all the rumors about your family are true either."

Ichigo reached out his hand and Winter quickly took it. Giving her a quick handshake Ichigo said, "I gotta go, I'll see you in Beacon later, your general has that meeting doesn't he."

With a puzzled look on her face Winter asked, "How do you know of the meeting?"

Laughing Ichigo said, "Because I'm part of it." Offering a wink Ichigo said, "Hopefully you are to." with that Ichigo quickly disappeared leaving Winter alone in the large clearing. Winter stood there a few more moments thinking before gathering the tags from her men.

* * *

A few days have passed and Ichigo was now on the airship to Beacon Academy. As the ship neared the school Ichigo watched the cities below slowly get smaller and smaller. Leaning against the railing Ichigo thought back to the fight he had in the forest. 'The more I see those Atlas military men in action the more I think Qrow was right about them. If Atlas thinks they are as good as huntsmen they are insane' He thought as he watched for the school to get into view.

As the school got into view Ichigo saw the Atlas ships from a few days earlier all docked, their white flags still flapping in the wind. When the ship finally docked Ichigo quickly made his way off before anyone else. Making his way through the courtyard Ichigo passed by all the current students and thought, 'The new first years should be getting here soon I think.'

Breaking him out of his thoughts Ichigo heard Ozpin say, "It's great to have you back Ichigo." Turning to see the man he had a smile on his face. "Now then let's head to my office we have some things to discuss."

As the two walked to his office Ichigo was surprised to see all the Atlas military men and their robots around the school. "Is this really necessary Ozpin, all this military presence?"

Waving it off Ozpin said, "It's the only way Ironwood would agree to come, he is really serious about security."

"Yeah I know, It's not like his men can do any better than a first year. I'm sure any of the new first years could take on one of these military men." Ozpin kept himself from laughing and the two were quiet the rest of the way there.

Opening the door Ozpin was surprised to see General Ironwood already standing at his desk with Winter at his side. Walking in Ozpin said, "Well what a surprise this is. It's nice to see you General, Miss Schnee."

"It's good to see you as well Ozpin", gesturing towards Ichigo Ironwood said, "Also I'm sorry for the interruption."

Ozpin waved it off as the two entered the room, "It's nothing at all. I was simply going to hear his field report, but that can wait. So what's so important?"

Crossing his arms Ironwood said, "We just got a report that we are needed back in Atlas as soon as possible. Apparently something has come up. I was wondering if we could have this meeting today."

Taking a seat at his desk Ozpin poured himself a cup of coffee. "Ichigo would you please toss me your scroll." Pulling his scroll from his pocket Ichigo tossed it over to Ozpin.

Opening the scroll Ozpin placed it down flat on the table and instantly a projection shot up in the center of the room of the giant Minotaur Grimm from earlier. Next to it was a chart with information that Ichigo gather on it. Looking it over Ozpin asked, "So this is the Grimm you were talking about earlier, interesting in deed."

Turning to Ichigo Ironwood asked, "So you were that Huntsman in the forest that fired that attack?"

Shrugging his shoulders Ichigo said, "I might have been, doesn't matter though. What does matter is this Grimm." Pointing at the projection Ichigo said, "From what I gather this Grimm was roughly five or six hundred years old and easily Alpha class. Due to its behavior I figured it was most likely one of her Grimm."

Before Ironwood or Winter could ask Ozpin said, "The her Ichigo mentioned is named Salem.. She is the real threat to the world not the Grimm. That's what the meeting was going to be about."

Swiping on the scroll the projection went away for a moment before a very blurry picture of a woman in a long black dress was projected. The only real physical feature you could see was her white hair along with white skin of her arms. Pointing to the projection Ichigo said, "That is Salem, the only picture we have of her. You can thank me and Qrow for that by the way."

Closing the scroll Ozpin tossed it back to Ichigo, "Ironwood the reason I wanted you to come here was to learn about Her."

Ironwood looked to Ozpin with a questioning gaze, "You mean to say that fairy tale is real?"

Taking a drink of coffee Ozpin said, "Lastly you being the leader of an Academy you're already aware of the relics and the maidens."

"Of course Ozpin, what do they have to do with this?"

Ichigo just laughed, "They have everything to do with this. Salem wants them along with the power of the maidens. If she gets them it's over. The relics are incredible powerful and whoever wields all of them can do whatever they want."

Turning to Ichigo Ironwood asked, "So why exactly are you a part of this inner circle as Ozpin calls it?"

Ichigo just rolled his eyes. Putting his mug down Ozpin said, "Because he has my utmost trust, and him mine. Ichigo is an incredibly powerful huntsman and his semblance as you know is very unique unlike anything ever documented."

"That's why I was asking Ozpin, you don't think that semblance makes him a risk. Who knows how much control he truly has over it."

Standing up to Ironwood Ichigo asked, "Are you questioning my motives? Who the fuck do you think you are to come in here and question me? I've been a part of this for years, I've risked my life dozens of times for Oz and what he believes in. So if you wanna say it again I'll drag your crippled body out that door."

Standing up Ozpin got in between the two of them saying, "That's more than enough. Now this meeting would have been more professional if we had time to get it ready. However that's all I can tell you today, I'll be in contact with more information in the future though. Now if I remember you have a situation to deal with in Atlas."

"Yes we'll speak again Ozpin. For now Winter and I will return to Atlas with my men. Also for any meetings in the future if I'm unable to attend Winter will take my place. Thanks for your time Ozpin, we'll see ourselves out."

Walking past Ichigo the two locked eyes. Ironwood quickly looked back to the elevator door when he saw black take over part of the white in Ichigo's eye and disappear as quickly. Ichigo watched as Ironwood made his way to the elevator before turning his attention towards Winter. Offering a grin Ichigo pulled out his scroll and held it out towards her. Winter shock her head before pulling her own scroll out and placing it against Ichigo's. A moment later their scrolls vibrated and Ichigo said, "I'll keep in touch."

Walking to the elevator Winter said, "Only business related matters, don't expect social calls."

Shrugging his shoulders Ichigo said, "I guess that's a good enough start."

As they left Ichigo walked up to Ozpin's desk and set his scroll down. "Qrow was right about him, he's an asshole. I don't really trust him either."

"Yet you seem to trust Winter."

"That's different Oz. Her and a group of her men interrupted my fight, the grimm killed all seven of her men and I ended up saving her. I don't know it's just something about her she isn't like all the rumors I've heard about her family. She's different, she seems to care ya know?"

Taking a sip of coffee Ozpin leaned back in his chair, "You'll have to deal with Ironwood from time to time if you are really thinking about trying this with her. I'll keep out of it though, it isn't my business."

Turning to leave Ichigo pushed the button to call the elevator. As he walked in Oz called out, "It's good to have you back at Beacon Ichigo. I'll let you have a few days until I give you anything else, you deserve it."

Offering a smile Ichigo said, "Thanks a lot Oz, think I'm going to have to give that old man a visit aren't I."

"You know he'd like to see you it's been a long time, longer than last time."

Offering a wave as the door closed Ichigo said to himself, "Yeah, I know.".


	2. Family

_**Chapter 2 - Family**_

Finally Ichigo's long trip was over, while he didn't get the information he wanted Ichigo was able to confirm Salem was spreading her influence into Vale. Both Ozpin and Ichigo knew it was only a matter of time before she would try and make a move.

After leaving their interesting meeting with Ironwood Ichigo made his way to his room. It was in the same wing of the school as Ozpin's along with a few other higher ranking teachers from the school. Ichigo was given a room there because of his place in the Ozpin's Circle.

Walking into his room Ichigo quickly went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He hung Zangetsu on a sword rack below a sword with a golden guard and red and white handle wrappings, then he took his blazer jacket off. Turning the fan on in the bathroom Ichigo stripped the rest of his clothes off before looking in the mirror. Playing with his orange hair it would always go right back to its spiky form. He just shook his head before looking down at his chest, in the center of his chest was a large jagged circular shaped scar and a matching one was on his back. Lightly touching it a tingle went up Ichigo's spine. Shaking his head Ichigo tried to keep those memories from coming back and quickly showered and going to bed.

He didn't sleep much to many things were on his mind. He thought back to his mission and meeting both Winter and General Ironwood. When he did fall asleep his dreams quickly went to over four years ago when he received the scar on his chest. Quickly waking up he was drenched in sweet and shooting up from bed a tight pain ran through his chest. Catching his breath Ichigo let out a sigh before getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower Ichigo got dressed and quickly left his room. Making his way through the school Ichigo ignored all the students that watched him out of the corner of their eyes. He has lived here for years yet students still watch him with a questioning gaze. Ichigo's grown to ignore it, he knew why they watched him and he tried his best to accept it.

Making it to Ozpin's office Ichigo took the elevator up. Pulling out his scroll there was a message from Qrow. 'Ichigo I heard you got yourself some time off. Was wondering if you'd mind coming by Patch for a while. You know the girls would love to see you, I'm heading there now.'

As a small grin kept onto his face Ichigo quickly replied, 'I'll meet you there soon Qrow, you know anything the girls would like? Figured I'd pick them up something.'

Putting his scroll away as the door opened and Ichigo walked in saying, "Morning Oz." Seeing Glynda he said, "It's good to see you to Glynda."

"It's good to see you as well Ichigo, I hope your mission went well."

Laughing Ichigo said, "Of course Glynda it's me, it went fine."

Rolling her eyes Glydia just grinned to herself. "Oz I'm going to be heading to Patch to see the girls and catch up with Qrow. There anything you need done before I leave?"

Shaking his head Ozpin said, "No Glynda and I can take of everything. The new first years are going to be here in a couple days, you'll be missed but we can handle it. Go see your family and enjoy yourself."

Turning to the elevator Ichigo said, "You know I consider both of you family as well. We'll have to do something some time, even if it's just dinner. It's been a long time since we've sat down together not thinking about work."

A faint smile crept onto Glynda's lips and Ozpin laughed. "See you in a few days Ichigo." With that the door to the elevator closed.

"He's grown a lot Glynda, I still remember when he came here as a first year, he had a reputation even back then. Yet I can't stop blaming myself for everything that happened to him, everything he lost."

Resting a hand on Ozpin's shoulder Glynda said, "You could never have known she would send people to test him. We're just lucky you sent Qrow to watch over them from a distance. I fear we would have lost an entire team if he didn't go."

"But we did Glynda. We lost three members of the greatest senior team we've had since Qrow's and Ichigo hasn't been the same since. If it wasn't for his semblance we would have lost him to."

Hearing that a small shiver went up Glynda's spine, as a flash of the video Qrow took all those years ago came to mind. "I still don't understand why, why would he take such a demonic form. It's as if he was a human grimm, but those horns and even through the video it felt like you could feel darkness radiating from him."

"Glynda you and I both know that Ichigo didn't have full control at that point. His body was just moving off instincts. You haven't seen him take that form since then, Qrow and I have. I'll admit it is still a scary sight but that's only because you can feel the power he's admitting."

Offering a nod Glynda said, "It's just hard to understand how such a great young man can turn into something like that and stay the same."

Offering a nod Ozpin understood her worry, it definitely changed Ichigo but not in the way she feared. It solidified his place in the world and lead to him joining their cause.

Opening the top drawer of his desk Ozpin looked are the two pictures that sat on top. The first a picture of Qrow's old team, STRQ. The team was made up of Qrow, his sister Raven, Tai, and Summer.

Pushing it to the side it revealed a picture of Ichigo's team, ICOO. On the left was a younger Ichigo, only real difference was his hair was shorter and he was actually smiling. On his left was a beautiful young orange haired girl. She had and huge smile on her face and was holding tightly onto Ichigo's arm. She was wearing a mostly white outfit with a black trim. Next to her was a young black haired boy with a blue and white outfit. On his back he had a large metal bow that was made of silver and blue metals. Lastly on his hip was a small dagger that shared a similar design to the bow.

Lastly the man on the end was taller than the rest of his team and easily weighed twice as much. Even with fairly loose clothing you could see how muscular he was. On his arms were two different gauntlets. On his right was a black and red gauntlet that ran up to his elbow and on the left was a white gauntlet that held a similar shape.

Looking over the team Oz always stopped when he saw the huge smile on Ichigo's face. One he hasn't seen in the past four and a half years. Taking the picture out of the drawer it revealed an old newspaper with the same picture on the front page. The article was named, 'Team ICOO of Beacon found dead.'

Looking further down it read, 'The three members of team ICOO, Yasutora Sado (Chad), Orihime Inoue and Uryu Ishida were all found dead in the outskirts of Eastern Vale. There are reports of the team's leader, Ichigo Kurosaki being seen fleeing the scene, but nothing has come of these claims. For now it's three dead and one missing."

Closing the drawer Ozpin turned the picture over to see, 'Team ICOO Graduation day.'

Putting the picture into his pocket Ozpin stood up and said, "Let's go and get things ready for the new first years arrival." Glynda quietly followed Ozpin as they made their way down to the school grounds.

* * *

The ride to Patch was fairly boring and drug on, but Ichigo was used to it. He's sat through longer periods of time with little to nothing to do. So as the airship neared the small island Ichigo grinned thinking, 'It's been a while since I've seen any of them.'

From the drop zone the walk to the house wasn't to long. Just under two miles through the forest and he'd be there. As Ichigo walked he shuffled the small gifts he had in his pocket. The two small boxes easily fit in one of his hands and he simply moved them around.

As the forest began to thin into a clearing Ichigo could hear the voices of people in the distance. Breaking into the clearing Ichigo saw the large two story wooden house in the center with a small farm plot and shed nearby. As he looked over the area a quick flash or red got his attention.

Following it Ichigo saw as Ruby bursted from her flower petals and with her scythe behind her was flying towards Qrow. He was currently defending himself from a barrage of bullets from Yang's gauntlets with his sword. Ichigo watched as Ruby drew near Qrow only for him to quickly avoid her attack without looking. Unable to stop she kept flying and she ran right into Yang who had her eyes on Qrow. As Ruby collided into Yang the two slammed into the ground creating a small cloud of dust around them.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh as he watched them. Getting Qrow's attention first, the two gave each other a once over and nodded. Turning towards the girls Ichigo watched as they picked themselves up. "You guys are getting better but still have a long way to go."

Hearing Ichigo the girls quickly turned around and Ichigo grinned when he saw their faces light up. "Ichigo." they both yelled as they ran over to him. After giving him a hug the questions came one after another, "Where'd you go?" "What did you have to do?" "How many grimm did you kill?" "Did you bring us anything?"

Ichigo just laughed as he pulled the two boxes from his jacket's pocket. "Hope you guys like them."

Ichigo watched as the girls ripped into the packages and was happy to see their faces light up. Both girls pulled out silver necklaces. Ruby's had a burning rose pendant and Yang's had a burning heart shaped pendant. They quickly thanked him before putting the necklaces on.

"You guys are getting better it won't be to much longer and you'll be at Beacon. I know you both will make great huntresses just don't stop practicing."

Rolling her eyes Ruby sighed, "That all you ever talk about Ichigo? We now we still have some stuff to learn. I doubt you know everything either Ichigo."

"Of course I don't Ruby I never said did. I practice all the time myself, so I'm prepared for anything and so I'm always improving."

Qrow called out, "Ichigo why not let the girls enjoy themselves and we go talk for a bit. Been awhile since we sat down and talked."

Turning to Qrow Ichigo nodded, "Yeah I'll see you girls later. Qrow and I are gonna catch up a bit." WIth that Ichigo followed Qrow inside to the small bar that was next to the kitchen. Taking a seat Ichigo watched as Qrow got a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. Pouring each of them a drink Qrow asked, "So what's this I hear about you using your mask to protect a Schnee?"

Rolling his eyes Ichigo said, "It was during my last mission. Her and some soldiers tried to get involved and I couldn't just let her get hurt like that. You know it's hard not to help a defenseless good looking women."

"I guess I did say that didn't I. Whatever, how have you been other than training."

"Not much really Qrow. You know I don't have all that much to do. I only get asked to do the hardest jobs that other huntsman won't accept and it's not like I got a lot of friends or anything. So unless I'm doing something for Oz I'm training, not much else to really do anymore."

Taking a drink Ichigo asked, "Have you noticed any activity yet. All I've noticed is a spike in alpha class grimm to the North and East of Vale. Nothing with her subordinates yet."

Finishing his glass Qrow poured another one before saying, "I've seen a small increase is crime rates but nothing to be worried about or that I can connect with her. I think she's just now getting her plan ready to act out. I doubt that she's going to send anyone to soon. We'll be ready when they start coming, we already know two of them."

Qrow could see the pain in Ichigo's face after what he said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

Waving it off Ichigo said, "You're fine I just haven't talked with anyone about it for a long time."

Taking a drink Ichigo said, "I still dream about it. How easily they countered us and we could barely touch them even with all of our teamwork. Everyday I look in the mirror I see that scar and remember nearly dying in front of her and hearing her scream as they killed them. Then something just snapped and it was like my body was on autopilot. Then all I remember was waking up and they were all dead and you were there to try and support me. I never really thanked you for that Qrow."

"It never should have happened Ichigo, you had no control over it. You did everything you could and in the end you drove them off."

Slamming his fist down onto the table Ichigo said, "No I didn't. I let my team die, I was their leader and I couldn't even protect them." Wiping away a few tears Ichigo continued, "They were my best friends, we knew each other since we were kids. Do you know how hard it was to go and tell their parents I let their child die, that they put all their trust in me and I failed."

"I can still remember the look on Orihime's brothers face. She was the only family he had left and now she's gone. All because of my stupid semblance and the fact I wasn't as strong as I thought. I just want to be able to sleep through a whole night without waking up hearing them screaming."

Putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder Qrow pulled him close and rested his forehead against Ichigo's. "The life of a huntsman is full of pain and loss, that will never change. You just need to accept the fact of what happened and finally accept that it wasn't your fault. You decided to join this inner circle because of what Oz told you after you returned from that mission. You learned of the true enemy and who sent those men."

"I know Qrow, what does that have to do with anything?"

Qrow just laughed, "That day you dedicated your life to protect people from her and her minions. However I could see the spark in your eyes and knew what you really wanted. You want to kill them and eventually her as well. I could see the determination in your eyes back then, yet over the last few years that spark has died. You've started to blame yourself again."

Leaning back in his chair Ichigo was quite as he thought over what Qrow just said.

Resting his head in his hands Ichigo said, "I know I have Qrow, it's just hard not to. Every time I think back to it all I can think about is it would never have happened if it wasn't for me. If I didn't have this fucking semblance or if I never became a huntsmen in the first place, then they would still be here."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Qrow stood up and finished the last of his drink, 'Let's go I'm sure the girls would like to spend some time with you before we go."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the bar to catch up and none of this emotional stuff."

Ichigo just shook his head before following Qrow outside thinking, 'He's still the same old Qrow.'


	3. Northern Bound

_**Chapter 3 - Northern Bound**_

As the elevator door opened Ichigo and Qrow walked up to Ozpin's desk. Looking up from his work Ozpin motioned for them to take a seat. "I'm glad both of you were able to make it, this is important."

Taking a seat Ichigo said, "When isn't it important Oz. So where are we going and what are we doing?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that Ichigo. This isn't a normal mission, this is a request from General Ironwood. He wishes for me to send some huntsman to accompany his men on a dust shipment."

Hearing this caused both Ichigo and Qrow to laugh. "I know how that sounds but this is different. This is the largest dust shipment that has been carried out in years and Ironwood is worried about how much word has gotten out about it."

Taking out a silver flask from his shirt Qrow took a drink and asked, "Still what does this have to do with us."

Letting out a sigh Ozpin said, "Well Ichigo was asked for personally by both Ironwood and Winter but they needed two so I figured you'd be the best fit Qrow. You two have fought together for years and know how to support each other."

Putting away his flask Qrow nodded. "Makes sense I guess."

"So when are we leaving Oz and exactly where are we meeting them?" Ichigo asked

An airship is docked and ready to leave in thirty minutes. It will take you to Atlas and Ironwood said there would be someone there to meet you. Just keep an eye out for anything, who knows if she'll be targeting this shipment or not. If she does I'm sure it will be a large force, so be careful and watch each other's back."

Qrow just grinned, "We've been watching each others backs for years Oz, don't worry we got this."

Laughing Ichigo just shook his head, "Don't worry Oz." Looking to Qrow he said, "You know we can handle whatever comes our way."

"Yes I do, you two have grown to work well together." Standing up Oz said, "You both should get ready to go I'll see you when you return."

* * *

Walking into his room Ichigo quickly gathered up a few things. Swinging his cloak on he quickly buckled the strap that held it on. Looking to the weapon rack on his wall Ichigo grabbed the sword that was hanging there and strapped it to his waist next to Zangetsu. Grabbing its handle he thought, 'Just in case.'

With that Ichigo grabbed his scroll off of his desk and quickly left heading for the entrance hall. On his way he passed by a few of his old class rooms and as he passed by one he looked in to see Professor Port standing in front of a row of students giving one of his many speeches of his youth. Hearing him Ichigo laughed as he remembered sitting through the exact same speech years ago.

Walking into the entrance hall Ichigo waved for Qrow who was standing by the entrance leaning against the door frame. Getting his attention Qrow turned around and waved for him. As he got closer Qrow quickly noticed the second sword on Ichigo's hip and asked," You really think you're going to need that sword for this Ichigo?"

Shrugging his shoulders Ichigo said, "I'd rather be ready for anything this time, I got a bad feeling about all this. I hope it doesn't come to it I don't like using Engetsu all that much, but I've learned sometimes I need both him and Zangetsu. It's almost like they react differently when I wield both of them."

Qrow just looked at him with a questioning gaze saying, "You know how weird that sounds Ichigo."

Letting out a sigh Ichigo walked out of the school and headed for the docked airship. Once Ichigo was out of earshot Qrow whispered, "I know what you mean though, they do seem to react to each other somehow."

Rolling his eyes Qrow said, "I guess it doesn't really matter does it. I doubt you even know why so what's the point."

Realizing how far ahead Ichigo has gotten Qrow quickly started jogging after him and quickly caught up. Seeing him Ichigo grinned and asked, "Daydreaming again Qrow?"

Elbowing him Qrow said, 'You still do it more than me anyway Ichigo, you sure you don't have a problem. We could stop by a doctors before we leave if you want."

"Oh shut up Qrow, you know why I daydream."

Shaking his head Qrow said, "Yeah but you know why I do to."

The two were fairly quiet as they boarded the ship and found their seats. Them being the only two passengers the ship was quick to take off and get to altitude as it made its way towards Atlas.

Half an hour into the trip and Qrow was drinking from his flask and Ichigo was reading a book on his scroll. Ichigo quickly stopped once a message popped up from Winter. Clicking on it Ichigo's surprise quickly faded once he read the message. All it was was information about the shipment they'd be guarding and an estimate of how long the trip would be. Ichigo just closed the message and went back to his book when Qrow asked, "That your girlfriend Ichigo?"

"No she's not my girlfriend. It was just Winter with information about this mission she said it should take about three or four hours for the whole trip, that's if we don't run into anything along the way."

"So if she isn't your girlfriend what is she to you?"

Looking up from his scroll Ichigo said, 'I'm not sure yet, she's someone that interests me that's all I know for know." Before quickly turning his attention back to the book he was reading.

The rest of the flight was fairly quiet with little talk amongst the two. Qrow tried to bring up the subject of Winter a few more times but a glare from Ichigo shut him up each time.

Looking out the window Ichigo watched as snow began to fall and he remembered all the trips he'd taken to Vales border and beyond. Even still snow was a bit of an unusual sight for him, one he both enjoyed and had remorse for. Still looking out the window Ichigo asked, "You think we'll actually run into anything Qrow?"

Shrugging his shoulders he said, "Who knows, the weather's supposed to get worse so that might make anyone reconsider attacking. Then again if they were going to attack this shipment I'm sure they would do it either way."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking to."

As the ship neared it's stop the pilot got on the speaker, "We'll be landing in a few minutes get ready it going to be a rough one."

Looking out the window Ichigo was surprised the pilot could even see anything the snow had gotten so dense it was nearly a blizzard outside. A couple minutes later a small amount of light could be seen breaking through the snow, 'Must be on the landing pad,' Ichigo thought as they began to descend. Like the pilot said it was rough both Ichigo and Qrow had to hold onto the railing to keep from being thrown around the cabin. They landed quickly and the ship finally stabilized.

Looking to the bay door as it opened they were welcomed to Atlas with a wall of snow. A soldier came up to the ramp emerging from the snow and motioned for them to follow. Ichigo quickly pulled up his hood and tucked his hands into his pockets before wandering out of the ship followed by Qrow who didn't have the luxury of a hood.

It would have been nearly impossible to see if not for the large amount of lights all over the landing pad and on the outside of the large building they were heading towards. Following the man inside a small side door the chill of the snow quickly faded as they entered the heated building. The soldier lead them down the long hallway they found themselves passing a few doors along the way.

Taking a left at a T-intersection the soldier stopped at a door and quickly opened it motioning for Qrow and Ichigo to enter. Doing so Qrow quickly grinned and elbowed Ichigo's side when he saw Winter sitting at a large desk in the back of the room. Rolling his eyes Ichigo walked in and quickly noticed the soldiers that lined each side wall. Quickly counting them there were seven on the left and six on the right all facing each other with their backs against the walls.

Looking up from the desk Winter gave a nod to the two men before looking back down at the papers that were scattered on the desk. Looking around the room Qrow asked, "So what are we doing here?"

When Winter didn't even look up from the papers Qrow turned to her and asked again louder this time, "I said what are we doing here?!"

This time the soldiers that lined the walls quickly reacted pulling their guns up and aiming at Qrow. A simple wave of Winter's hand had all of them lowering their weapons and leaning back against the wall.

Crossing his arms Ichigo said, "Typical of Atlas, make everything a military matter. Are these stupid soldiers really necessary Winter, you know if we were here to attack you they wouldn't slow us down at all."

This comment did get a quick glare from Winter before she went back to the papers. Finally seeming satisfied she looked up to the two and said, "Follow me." Before getting up and walking past the two into the hallway.

Walking out Ichigo gave a quick glance back into the room and saw all the men still leaning against the wall not moving. Ichigo thought, 'Either those are some stupidly dedicated men that want a promotion or Atlas has advanced its robotics program even further.'

Catching up to Qrow they followed Winter down the hallway to a long stairway, as they climbed down it began to darken as the lack of lighting became obvious. Shaking his head Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red crystal, a moment later it let off a dark red light and Ichigo tossed it down the stairs before the heat burned his hand.

"You really needed the light?" Qrow asked while they kept descending down the now somewhat lit stairway.

Rolling his eyes Ichigo said, 'Figured it would help you old man, I know your eyesight isn't as good as it once was."

This just got a laugh out of Qrow before they both had to quickly stop not to walk into Winter. She had stopped and before either of them could ask she opened a door that you could barely see. As it opened a bright white light shined in from the crack in the doorway, it took a moment for Ichigo's eyes to get used to the bright artificial light that was down there.

When his eyes finally eased up he noticed they were in a huge docking bay for Atlas trains. The hanger they were in easily covered a few square miles and was full of hundreds of busy workers. The sounds of trains coming and going, cranes lifting up huge pallets of dust onto train carts and several men yelling was all Ichigo could hear. Giving the hanger one last look over Ichigo quickly joined with Winter who was walking to the far left side of the hanger and up onto an overhead walkway followed by Qrow.

As Ichigo joined them Winter began, "This is one of the largest Schnee dust distributors in Atlas. Trains come here from all over to be loaded with dust and deliver it all over Atlas and parts of Remnant. Your job is to ride along on our latest shipment, it's heading to Atlas Academy. We have been unable to deliver a shipment to them for quite some time and they are running on reserves right now. We cannot have that for many reasons which I'm sure you're quite aware of. You are the first two outside of Atlas personnel to know the delivery location of this shipment and it is vital you tell no one."

As they continued down the long hanger they passed by a few small trains being loaded and a few that were already leaving. As they neared the end of the hanger the massive train at the end became visible for the first time. The lead engine was easily twice the size of a normal train engine and was followed by thirty train cars that were being loaded for the trip and lastly a second train engine was in the back to add to the trains already impressive power.

"I'm guessing that is the train we'll be riding?" Qrow asked while looking over the large train.

Winter simply nodded to Qrow's question before walking to the stairs that lead back down to the ground level. Walking up to the train Winter greeted a man dressed in a conductor's outfit and hat. The two talked for a few seconds before she motioned for Ichigo and Qrow to walk up to her. The conductor quickly greeted the two and thanked them for tagging along.

"Now then it is time that you get ready, the train will be leaving within the hour. So I recommend getting used to the train and the route we will be taking. If you enter the first cart you will find everything you'll need. The map on the wall has been marked with the route and their is plenty of food and water for the trip. SInce the weather is this bad we also arranged for some beds for you incase the trip takes that long. Now I have some business to finish before I accompany you." With that Winter left as the Conductor opened to door to the cart for Ichigo and Qrow.

Like Winter had said there was a large map of Atlas on the wall that was marked with the quickest path to their destination. A large couch ran the length of the far wall. Three small beds were lining the left of the cart and a small kitchen area on the right. Walking in Ichigo quickly looked over the map while Qrow found a place on the couch and pulled out his flask. Taking a drink he looked to Ichigo asking, "So you still think you needed to bring Engetsu? This trip is going to be nice. Just sit back enjoy a few drinks and maybe get some sleep to."

Without turning around Ichigo said, "I'm just worried is all. Looking at this route there are tons of blind spots where someone could set up an ambush, let alone we go over a few bridges that would make easy targets." Crossing his arms Ichigo said, "I don't like it."

Taking another drink Qrow said, "You worry to much kid, it's going to be fine."

Rolling his eyes Ichigo took a seat next to Qrow who passed his flask to him. Taking a quick drink Ichigo said, "Let's hope you're right this time, I could use an easy mission for a change."

Taking back the flask Qrow said, "Wearing out in your old age, makes sense you're probably overtaxing that old body of yours."

Elbowing him Ichigo rolled his eyes, "You should speak for yourself old man. You're almost ten years older than me."

"Yeah and I look just as young as you."

"Yeah the excess drinking will catch up eventually unless your semblance does first."

With Ichigo's comment the cabin went silent. A minute passed without either one speaking and before Ichigo could say anything Qrow bursted out laughing. "You still have a stupid sense of humor Ichigo. You know my semblance caught up to me a long time ago, long before yours did."

Both men sat quietly as they thought back to when their semblance caused them to lose everything they once cared about. This was something that they'd both have to live with and overcome. But it's hard to forget about people you loved that you'll never see again. That's part of why Ichigo and Qrow have become so close of friends, they shared a similar past and similar fate.


	4. Fire & Ice

_**Chapter 4 - Fire & Ice**_

Ichigo starred out the window of the train car as they left the large station and broke into the blizzard outside. The temperature quickly dropped a few degrees inside the cabin as the train began its way towards the school. Unable to see much of anything through the dense snow Ichigo returned to his seat and poured himself a drink. Winter and Qrow were both in the cabin as well, the first sittings on one of the beds looking over some papers and the later was currently pouring some whiskey from his flask into a cup of coffee. Rolling his eyes at Qrow's usual behavior Ichigo took a drink of his coffee before pulling out his scroll and opening up the book he was reading earlier.

As the train pressed on through the snow it's speed had been slow and steady since leaving the station. They were basically moving at a snail's pace because of the amount of snow the engine had to push through. A faint flash of light from outside the window got Ichigo's attention, walking towards it he couldn't make anything out from the blizzard. Looking at him Qrow asked, "You seeing things Ichigo?"

Staring out into the blizzard Ichigo answered, "No I saw a quick flash of light, I'm just not sure what it was. I can't really see anything out there."

Qrow just chuckled to himself before returning to his drink. Not seeing anything Ichigo let it go returning to his seat thinking. 'I was certain I saw a small flash of light from out there, as faint as it was.'

Before Ichigo could think of anything else Winter asked, "Ichigo is it true your semblance has a second form other than that mask?"

The room was already pretty silent when she asked but now you could almost feel the weight of it. Ichigo quickly looked up from his scroll and looked from Winter to Qrow who caught his gaze. Shaking his head Ichigo said, "Yeah, I guess you could say it's a second form. Honestly thought it's more like the complete form of my semblance and the mask is just a fraction of its power."

Looking back at her papers Winter made a few notes before asking, "Well what is the mask compared to the full power then?"

Setting his cup down Qrow laughed. "What's his mask compared to the true thing?" shaking his head Qrow said, "The mask is like a student compared to a maiden, there's no comparison."

Ichigo quickly butted in, "I wouldn't go that far but the full power of my semblance is probably 4 or 5 times stronger than the mask is. That's my guess anyway, it's hard to determine since it's always getting a bit stronger as I do."

Once again Winter went to her papers and scribbled down some quick notes.

"What's with all the questions of his semblance all of a sudden huh," Qrow asked pouring another cup.

Finishing her notes Winter replied, "It's simply for later reference and so I can try and understand exactly what's the high interest in your semblance. It's easily the most popular and talked about semblance in history yet little is written in the history books about it."

Under his breath Ichigo said, "I'd like to keep it that way."

"Anyway sorry for the sudden questions but I figured this was the best chance I'd get in a while to ask them."

Ichigo just waved it off, "Saying it isn't a problem just wasn't expecting it is all."

"Well would you mind if I ask you one more question?"

Shaking his head Ichigo replied, "Go ahead."

"When did you learn of your semblance and when did you learn it had the second form?"

Sitting back in his seat Ichigo thought for a few seconds. As he did Qrow said, "Well I remember when he learned it had a second form, probably not something he'll talk about."

Looking to Ichigo Winter asked, "Why wouldn't you want to talk about it?"

"Well it's the event most everyone knows about me, I learned about it when my team was killed. The day team ICOO fell apart."

Before Winter could say anything a voice came on over the loudspeaker.

"Due to the weather we are gonna have to stop for awhile and Wait until we can get someone to come and clear the rail. It seems most of the snow has turned to ice here and we can't break through it, just sit tight and we'll update you when we hear something."

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and got up, heading to the door he rested his hand on Engetsu's handle as he reached for the door handle. He stopped when he heard Qrow yell across the cabin, "Don't tell me your planning on going out there Ichigo? I know Engetsu is really strong when it comes to dust manipulation but to clear the entire track. I don't know if you even have enough dust to do that right now."

"What do you think? I can melt the ice and we'll be on our way or we sit here for a few hours in this freezing storm waiting for help. I'll be right back trust me it won't take as much as you think."

As Ichigo opened the door the winds blew in snow quickly dropping the temperature of the room. Slipping outside Ichigo quickly slammed the door behind him and threw his hood up. 'Man this is such a waste of time.' Ichigo thought as he walked towards the front of the train.

The snow was pretty deep even close to the train. Pulling Engetsu from its sheath Ichigo held it out in front of him as the blade began to burn a light red and the snow around it began to quickly melt clearing an easy path through the deep snow. 'That'll make this a bit easier'.

As Ichigo passed the front engine he was met with nothing but the whiteness of the blizzard. With the train no longer blocking the wind Ichigo felt the full force of its gusts and his cloths did little to stop the cold piercing his skin. Turning to have his back face the wind Ichigo quickly pulled a red crystal from his pocket and held it against Engetsu's blade. It began to absorb into the blade and as it did the heat coming from it increased.

Once it was completely absorbed Ichigo walked directly in front of the train. Bringing his hand up he was going to summon his mask before he thought, 'That would just waste energy, it doesn't make my dust manipulation that much stronger.' Turning his attention back to his blade flames engulfed Engetsu's and the surrounding snow turned to water and quickly steam from the intense heat from the blade.

Taking a deep breath Ichigo held up Engetsu and quickly brought it straight down sending a torrent of flames crashing down the snow covered rails. As the large amount of snow turned to steam it filled the air creating a large cloud of ice fog as it froze once again due to the cold. Letting the flames subside from the blade Ichigo resheathed it. Taking a look at his handy work Ichigo was happy to see he completely melted the snow and ice away from the rail for quite a distance. 'Nice, that should cleared the path and will get us moving, but damn that took a bit more energy than I expected, I'm still not that great at dust manipulation like that.'

Turning around Ichigo started making the walk back towards the train car. When a faint whistling noise in the distance got his attention. Looking far off a sudden bright flame formed far off in the distance. As it grew closer Ichigo quickly guessed what it was and ran back towards the front train engine yelling, "Get this train moving."

Before Ichigo made it to the engine the missile struck the ground near him. The explosion sent him crashing hard into the train and derailing a few of the train cars. Dazed Ichigo stood up and saw three more missiles flying towards the train. Catching his breath Ichigo saw the large crater and train car that was torn to pieces from the first missile. 'Fuck this train isn't going anywhere.' Ichigo thought looking at the damage.

Further down the train Winter and Qrow jumped out of their train car after they heard the explosion and felt the entire train shake. Looking for the source of the sudden explosion they saw the large smoke trail that was coming from the crater near the front of the train. Qrow quickly ran towards it when he saw Ichigo leaning up against the train. Pulling out his sword he yelled as he ran towards his friend.

Hearing Qrow, Ichigo looked in the direction of his voice and then looked back towards the coming missiles. As they came closer Ichigo let out a sigh thinking, 'Neither one of them can survive something like that without some kind of damage.'

Quickly running towards Qrow, Ichigo grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards Winter. You could see the surprise on Qrow's face as he was pulled back towards their train car. As Ichigo reached Winter he wrapped his arms around both her and Qrow, taking a deep breath Ichigo summoned his mas. 'This is all I have time to do. I hope it's enough to withstand this.'

Not knowing what was happening Qrow and Winter were shocked when they saw the three incoming missiles. Trying to fight Ichigo 's hold Qrow was yelling,"You can't take this Ichigo, I won't let you throw your life away for mine." The struggle was of no use and Qrow knew it, he couldn't overpower Ichigo when he had the mask on and he knew that. Still he tried to break free to cover Ichigo with his body instead.

As the missiles were about to hit the train engine all Qrow could think was, 'Please don't hit him.'

Luckily for the three, the missiles only connected with the train engine which was their actual target. Still the explosion from them sent a shock wave their way along with a ton of shrapnel. Feeling an intense pain in his side Ichigo fell to a knee as Qrow and Winter watched his Aura fail. A red light quickly flickered over his body as his mask shattered. Holding his side Ichigo felt a large piece of metal that cut into his side. His breathing quickly became labored as his vision began to go foggy.

Holding him so he wouldn't fall Qrow said his name over and over trying to gain his attention. Ichigo wanted to answer but his body wouldn't let him, he just kept hearing his name as he fell unconscious.

Winter just watched as blood began quickly pouring out from Ichigo side staining the snow red. Before they could do anything the sound of airships filled the air. Cursing under his breath Qrow began picking Ichigo up by his shoulder saying, "Grab his other arm we need to move that's gotta be whoever shot those missiles coming to check on the cargo."

Looking from Ichigo to the source of the distant airships Winter said, "This was such a big mistake. Ironwood shouldn't have called for this."

Holding Ichigo up Qrow looked at Winter with a puzzling gaze, "What are you talking about?"

"There isn't any dust on this train the real shipment is being done in airships as we speak, this was just a distraction. Ironwood was so worried about an attack on the shipment after what's been going on he formed this plan. He figured when the news got out he was having huntsmen accompany this train it would trick people into thinking it was the real shipment."

Qrow stood there speechless before turning his attention back to Ichigo. Trying to walk with Ichigo all Qrow could think about was how pissed he was at Ironwood. 'If Ichigo doesn't fucking make if I'm gonna fucking kill you Ironwood." Qrow never even noticed Winter grabbing hold of Ichigo's other arm and helping him. They made their way to the front of the train and form their headed in the opposite direction of the oncoming airships. Pulling out his scroll Qrow opened up the contact page and quickly began flipping through the names. Stopping on Ozpin's name Qrow quickly called him as they made their way from the train.

It only took a few seconds for Ozpin to answer and Qrow quickly said, "Oz were in a really bad spot right now. This whole thing was just a decoy for the real shipment. We need a pickup right now Ichigo's Aura is gone and he's bleeding out bad. I'm sending you our location now."

On Ozpin's end all he heard over the roaring wind before Qrow cut out was, "Oz we're in a …. now. This ….. just a decoy….. need pickup…..Ichigo's ….bleeding bad….. our location."

Leaning back in his chair Oz couldn't believe what he just heard. Recieving a message his scroll vibrated in his hand and looking at it, there was the coordinates Qrow mentioned. He stared at it for a moment before quickly getting up and making his way out of his office.

* * *

A few hours have passed and Ichigo was lying down in the center of a dark room, he was attached to several medical machines and had two IV's, one in each arm.

In a chair facing the bed Qrow was sleeping. On a small table next to him were several empty liquor bottles and a few shot glasses. There was a small throw blanket over him, most likely put their after he fell asleep. His hair was messy and there were some bags under his eyes. Lastly there was both his and Ichigo's scrolls on the table. Ichigo's being closed with several notification icons on it. Qrows being open and left on a message from Winter saying, 'Let me know when he wakes up please.'

There was half a reply written saying, 'Why should I tell you it's yours and Ironwood's fault for.'

The door to the room opened and a faint light shined into the dark room. Ozpin slipped in before quietly closing the door behind him. Looking to Qrow sitting in the corner he thought, 'Glynda must have been in here earlier doubt he put that blanket on himself.'

Turning to Ichigo lying in the bed he walked up and checked on the machines and IV's he was hooked up to. Seeming satisfied he looked to Ichigo with a sad face, "I've seen you like this to many times Ichigo, and every time I worry that it'll be the last time I'll see you again."

Taking a seat at the foot of his bed Ozpin said, "I blame myself everytime even though you would say otherwise. I know you'll be fine you've been through much worse before but it's hard not to worry about you. I've known you since you were basically a child." Taking one last look at Ichigo, Ozpin stood up and walked back to the door, quietly leaving the room he left the two of them to sleep.


	5. Scars Run Deep

_**Chapter 5 - Scars Run Deep**_

Ozpin was sitting at his desk watching Qrow pace back and forth in front of him. The past few hours have been uneasy on both of them from Ichigo's injury to the truth from Ironwood about the shipment in the first place. Ironwood was the newest member of Ozpin's inner circle and the first thing he does is lie to him and cause one of his most devoted huntsmen to be lied up injured. That's something he can't have, Ichigo and Qrow are the only two huntsmen he has that are both strong enough and dedicated enough to trust on the most important missions.

Watching Qrow didn't help Ozpin either, he knows how important they are to each other. Their all either one really has left after all. The sound of the elevator door opening finally drew Ozpin's attention away from everything for a moment. Yet seeing Ironwood walk out of the elevator followed by Winter wasn't what he was expecting.

Ironwood's presence quickly got Qrow's attention, hands clenched at his sides he faced Ironwood who acknowledged him before looking to Ozpin.

Setting his cup down Ozpin asked, "What are you doing here Ironwood? I don't recall inviting you here today."

"No I came to apologize for what happened. It was never my intention to have one of your men inured."

Taking a step forwards Qrow said, "Well I guess you shouldn't have lied about the real mission then, maybe things would have gone better."

Shaking his head Ironwood denied it, "Revealing the true mission would have been a bad idea. I took many precautions to keep the real shipment a secret Myself and three others were all that knew of the true shipment. The presence of such high ranking huntsmen on the fake shipment made it possible for the real shipment."

Ironwood was quickly cut off as Qrow quickly punched him in the jaw, sending him off balance and to a knee.

Clenching his fist Qrow yelled, "You think I give a shit about your shipment. Because of you my best friend could have died!" Trying to hold back his anger that was beginning to build he continued, "Because of you he's been in a coma since we got back and I still don't know when or if he's going to wake up!"

Standing up Ozpin said, "This is a very sensitive situation we are in. It's hard for us to just forgive you, if no one got hurt that would be different. I still need you as part of this circle but we're going to make some things clear."

Rubbing the small amount of blood from the side of his mouth Ironwood stood up and offering a nod he said, "Very well."

"Good first, I'm in charge and my say is final on all matters regarding Salem, the relics, and the maidens and anything involving them. Second, We don't keep secrets about missions, you give full detail about what is to be expected. Thirdly, Our main purpose is to keep the peace and to keep this a secret, you are to tell no one about anything we discuss."

"I understand Ozpin."

Holding his hand up Oz said, "There's one more thing. You are here merely because of your position as head master and what you know. You still need to show me that you are going to be an asset to this group not a liability." Looking to Winter he said, "Same goes for you, I understand you were just following orders so I won't take the matter any further."

The phone on Ozpin's desk began to ring and all attention went to it. Letting out a sigh Ozpin picked it up, "Yes?"

Qrow was close enough to barely hear the voice from the other end. It was a female voice that he knew but couldn't place a name. Not being able to hear the actual conversation Qrow shrugged it off and pulled out his flask taking a drink. A thud sound quickly made Qrow turn back around to see Ozpin staring off in disbelief and the phone lying on the desk. Slowly Ozpin lowered his hand that had held the phone down from his ear and stared at the phone silently.

Trying to look at his eyes, "Oz what's up?"

WIth no answer Qrow picked up the phone and asked, "Who is this?"

"It's Nurse Marie, I presume that this is Qrow?"

He simple replied with a, "Yeah."

Taking a deep breath Marie said, "There are some complications with Ichigo and I'm not entirely sure if he's gonna pull through or not."

Qrow's face quickly lost all emotion similar to how Ozpin's a moment Qrow said, "What complications what are you talking about he was stable this morning when we got here."

Hearing this Winter tensed up a bit and clenched her hands together. While Ironwood looked to Ozpin saying, "Ozpin I didn't know it was that."

Ozpin cut him off holding his hand up saying, "Just Leave."

Back on the phone Marie was explaining how Ichigo's heart rate just suddenly plummeted and in the past ten minutes his heart had stopped and she had to use a defibrillator on him. He was only now the most stable he'd been and that's why she called.

Qrow asked, "Is he having these heart problems because of that injury he had a few years ago."

"It's the most likely reason. The injury he suffered should have killed him you already know that, it destroyed part of his heart and left lung. If it wasn't for his immense aura and his special semblance there is no way it would have healed. However I'm thinking even with all that it never fully healed and this new injury and completely draining his aura taxed it to such a point that I'm not sure what we can do."

"Thanks for calling, please just do whatever you can I'll be down there in a minute."

Hanging up the phone Qrow pushed past Ironwood and walked into the elevator. As the doors drew closed Ironwood once again was about to say something but held it back when he saw Ozpin stand up. Similar to Qrow, he walked past the two and headed to the elevator. As the doors were about to close Winter held her hand between them and they reopened. She quietly asked, "I'd like to see him."

Walking into the elevator Ozpin didn't say anything and the two stood at opposite sides of the small elevator. As it began its descent down the tower Winter asked, "What's happening to him?"

It took a minute for him to reply but Ozpin finally said, "Ichigo sustained near fatal injuries when his team was attacked and killed. He was pierced through the chest and the attack cut out part of his heart and part of one of his lungs. However we thought he had fully recovered due to his strong aura and semblance but It appears we were wrong. This recent injury and depletion of aura is taxing his heart to the point of possible failure."

"You mean he's gonna die."

Clenching his cane tightly in his right hand Ozpin said, "I hope not, but I can't say for certain until we know exactly what state he's in."

As the elevator reached the main floor the doors opened and as they did WInter asked, "He means a lot to you doesn't he, Qrow to."

Walking out of the elevator Oz nodded his head, 'He means quite a lot to both of us. Possibly more so than anyone to Qrow."

Hearing this Winter let out a sigh as she followed Ozpin out of the elevator and towards the medical ward of the school.

* * *

Qrow had already reached Ichigo's room and was standing at the end of his bed. He was watching Ichigo's bare chest very slowly raise ever so slightly and fall. The sounds of the monitor he was attached to was very low and you could see his heartbeat was low. Qrow was surprised he could actually hear the sound of Ichigo weezing as he breathed over the monitor.

Looking from the jagid circular shaped scar in the middle of his chest to the newly stitched cut on his right side. Quietly Qrow said to himself, "Why's it always gotta be you." Holding a hand over his eyes he wiped away a tear that was forming, "It's real hard not to blame me for all the bad stuff that happens to you."

Taking a seat in the chair next to his bed Qrow said, "I know you'd never blame me no matter what happened but my semblance has caused a lot of people problems and I doubt your not on that list."

Qrows attention was quickly drawn to Ichigo's heart monitor as it began to make a loud beeping sound. Before he could do anything the nurse ran in and quickly looked from the machine to Ichigo. His breathing was becoming more labored and unstable. She quickly began going through a nearby drawer as the door to the room opened as Ozpin and Winter both walked into the room.

Turning to see the two Qrow only offered a faint nod to Ozpin who walked over to him. The nurse stopped scrambling around the drawers when she heard the monitor flat line. "No no no," she said to herself as she reached for the defibrillator next to the bed. Quickly getting it ready she placed the paddles on Ichigo's chest saying, "Clear." WIth no reaction she charged it once again, "Clear." Again there was no change in the reading as the shock jolted Ichigo's body.

"One more." for the third time she placed the paddles on his chest and said, "Clear." Almost instantly Ichigo's unconscious body drew in a deep breath and his heart monitor began reading once again. Letting out a deep breath Marie put the paddles of the defibrillator back and looking to Ozpin said, "If his heart stops one more time I doubt it'll start again. I'm gonna do everything I can to get him stable and then you're free to stay here with him."

The nurse did a few things from upping his oxygen to adding another medicine to his IV. It only took about five minutes and she left to give Ozpin, Qrow and Winter some time with him.

After everyone found a comfortable place to sit they sat in silence for a while before WInter asked, "What exactly happened that day when his team was attacked."

Looking at each other Qrow and Ozpin offered a single nod before Ozpin said, "His team was on their final mission before graduation, due to their high performance throughout the years I let them go on a high ranking mission pretty far from the school. Unknowing to them I had Qrow follow them just in case the mission ended up being to much and they needed some assistance. I made one of the worst and best decisions in my life that day."

"If I hadn't had Qrow go along than Ichigo would have died along with his team, but it's my original decision that let his team get killed in the first place."

Winter quietly listened as Qrow took over the story.

"I followed them and watched as they easily finished the mission and on their way back to Beacon they were attacked by members of Salem's group. I finally got there when Ichigo and his team member Orihime were the only two still in battle. The two men they were fighting were very skilled huntsman and easily had the advantage over them.

Ichigo received the injury to his chest when he was trying to help Orihime and the scorpion faunus one pierced him with his tail. I don't know if his intentions were to do that or if it only happened because Ichigo's aura failed but the stinger pierced straight through his chest," Pointing to Ichigo's chest, "It left that scar."

"That's all I'm going to tell you because It's Ichigo's business not mine, I probably shouldn't have even told ya that much."

"So your telling me Salem has men stronger than Ichigo on her side?"

Shaking his head Ozpin said, We aren't exactly sure just how strong they are, it was years ago. Ichigo has grown immensely since then and I'm sure they have been training as well, so it's hard to say. However, at full strength it would take someone with incredible power to stop Ichigo, power that I'm not sure even I posses."

Looking to Ichigo Winter asked, "He's really that strong when using his full power?"

Qrow nodded, "Yeah he is. It's something he dislikes using very much and since he learned about it has only done so about five times and four of those times was during training."

"I see, so his semblance evolved then. I've heard that they can do that but I've never seen someone that actually has done it. Ichigo seems to be full of surprises."

Ichigo's body rustling in his bed got everyone's attention and as his eyes flickered open the room's atmosphere seemed to completely change. Offering a faint smile Winter said, "Good to see your awake. How ya feeling?"

It took a moment for Ichigo to answer as he was getting used to his surroundings but he finally said, "It hurts to breath, and it feels like my chest is on fire."

Qrow said, "Yeah I'm sure it does. It's probably gonna take a while for your aura to kick back in, so for now we'll leave and let you rest."

Looking to both Ozpin and Winter, they all stood up and Ozpin and Winter walked out of the room. Grabbing hold of the door handle Qrow was about to leave before Ichigo called him.

"Qrow."

He instantly turned around when he heard his name and looked to his friend. "What's up?"

Just loud enough to hear Ichigo asked, "Could you stay here for a little bit?"

Quietly closing the door Qrow said, "Of course."

Taking his seat once again Qrow asked, "So how are you really feeling?"

Holding onto his chest Ichigo said, "Honestly, when I just woke up I thought I was being plunged through the chest again. The pains mostly subsided but it felt so similar."

Tears began to form up in Ichigo's eyes as he said, 'When I heard Winter's voice I thought it was Orihime at first. I had to remind myself it couldn't possible be her and it really hurt having to remind myself that."

"You loved her didn't you Ichigo."

Wiping away the tears from his eyes Ichigo said, 'Yeah I did. It took me so long to finally understand how I truly felt and I was so happy once I did. Then that was all taken away from me, because I wasn't strong enough to protect her."

Ichigo just shook his head, "But I don't want to think about that right now. I'm in enough pain right now."

Letting out a sigh Qrow pulled out his flask and took a drink. "Try and get some rest, otherwise you're never gonna get back on your feet. Then I'll have to find a new partner to work with and make them my new best friend."

Rolling his eyes Ichigo said, "Sure, like you'll find someone else that can stand you, Yet another huntsmen that could keep up with ya."

Shrugging his shoulders Qrow said, "I guess you're right. Your just gonna have to get better so we can get back to work. Don't worry I'll understand if your rusty for a while after this."

Ichigo started laughing and it quickly turned into coughing. Once he calmed down Qrow said, "Sorry I shouldn't have."

Waving it off Ichigo said, "No it's fine. Thanks for keeping me company."

Leaning back in his chair Qrow siad, "What are friends for?"


	6. Preparations

_**Chapter 6 - Preparations**_

Ichigo and Qrow currently had their blades locked both putting full force into their blade. Ruby and Yang watched them intently as the two finally broke apart. Jumping back Ichigo winced a little as he felt a sharp pain in his side. 'Damn it still hurts.' he thought as he tried not to show it. Across from him, Qrow studied him for a moment and quickly went in for a strike. While Qrow was a master with the sword due to the size of his weapon he couldn't maneuver it as fast as Ichigo could his. As he went for a downward strike Ichigo easily brought his sword up in time to block it. The force behind the attack was incredible and it sent another sharp pain through his side.

Gritting his teeth Ichigo placed his second hand on his sword and used his full force to push Qrow back. Holding onto his side Ichigo tried to catch his breath while saying, "I'm done Qrow."

Looking over at his friend Qrow said, "Still not fully healed it seems."

Ichigo just shook his head, "No it still hurts."

Running up to him Ruby asked, "Why not just take a break for a while Ichigo?"

"I can't afford to. I need to get back into fighting shape as soon as possible."

Looking to her Uncles Yang asked, "What's the big rush, not like Qrow can't do a few missions on his own?"

The two huntsmen looked at each other for a moment before Qrow said, "That's something we'll tell you when you guys are older."

"Seriously Qrow, you say that all the time." Looking at Ichigo Yang asked, "You seriously won't tell us?"

Shaking his head Ichigo said, "Sorry girls but some things you don't need to know."

Resheathing Zangetsu he said, "While I know you both are becoming stronger and even going to be at Beacon very soon, there are somethings you aren't ready to learn just yet."

"He's right girls. Now, why don't you two start packing you're off to Beacon tomorrow. You guys need to be ready."

Looking to her sister Yang said, "Yeah I guess, let's go sis."

As the two girls walked into the house Qrow put his sword up and pulled out his flask. After taking a drink he tossed it to Ichigo saying, "Sooner or later they're gonna get dragged into this and you need to be there to help keep them safe."

"Yeah I know I do, but you do to Qrow. They're your nieces after all." Ichigo said as he tossed the flask back to Qrow.

"They may not be blood-related, but they see you as their Uncle as well. At least with you, they have an Uncle they can always rely on."

* * *

Opening the door to his room at Beacon Ichigo placed Zangetsu on his sword rack and threw off his blazer. Sitting on the edge of his bed he pulled off his shirt and looked at his side. The wound was healing and soon a large scar would be all the remained, but for now, it was still painful. Getting up he walked into the bathroom and using a rag wiped away the small amount of blood that was coming from it. Letting out a small sigh Ichigo thought about how many more injuries he would receive in this war with Salem. Not wanting to dwell on it for long Ichigo quickly took a shower and went to bed.

Waking up to the sound of his alarm he slowly got out of bed and turned his alarm off. Yawning he began to get ready for the day. As he was finishing he looked at his scroll and found a message from Ozpin. 'Ichigo once your up please meet me in my office we still have a few things to prepare before the new first years get here.'

Closing his scroll he put it in his pocket before heading up to Ozpin's office. On his way there he heard several students talking about the new first years and what they were expecting from them. Passing by a small group of students he heard them talking about a Pyrrha Nikos that was apparently top of her class and thought of as a prodigy.

Taking the elevator to Ozpin's office Ichigo felt his scroll vibrate as he got a message. Opening it a message from Winter popped up. 'Was just wondering how you're doing, hope your feeling better and again I'm sorry for what happened on that mission.'

Ichigo let a small grin form on his lips as he read the message and quickly replied. 'I'm okay, it's healing up nicely. Should be back to normal soon and I don't blame you for what happened.' With that, he put his scroll back in his pocket as the elevators doors opened. Walking out into the office Ichigo saw Ozpin was busy at his desk with a stack of papers.

Ozipn didn't even notice as Ichigo walked up to his desk, it wasn't until Ichigo knocked on it did he notice. Looking up he was surprised but quickly went back to his papers. "It's good to see you Ichigo, glad your feeling better."

"Well I'm still not a hundred percent yet, but definitely better."

Rummaging through the papers Ozpin said, "Well that's good at least."

Watching Ozpin going over the papers Ichigo asked, "So what did you need anyway?"

"Oh right, I need you to go to the Emerald forest and do some recon for me. It's going to be the place of this year's initiation and I need to know that it'll be safe for first years. No high ranking Grimm and so forth." Ozpin said without even looking up from his work.

Crossing his arms Ichigo said, "That's it? Just check out the Emerald forest, there hasn't been anything that strong there for a while."

"I'm aware of that Ichigo but I still want to be sure before sending an entire first-year group of students down there. It's either that or I could have you help with all the paperwork?"

"No, no I'll go check out the forest. I'll leave that paperwork shit to you and Glynda. This is more my speed anyway."

"I thought so, now you may go. Initiation is tomorrow so you have until tonight that should be plenty of time."

Walking back towards the elevator Ichigo offered a quick wave before the doors closed. Watching him leave Ozpin thought, 'I knew he'd chose that over paperwork. Now I know it will be done right though.'

* * *

Standing on the edge of the cliff that hung above the large Emerald forest Ichigo looked over the vast forest below. Scanning over the red treetops he looked for any sign of Grimm. Taking a seat at the cliffside Ichigo kept looking over the forest hoping to find something. As an hour passed Ichigo didn't see anything unusual so he decided he should just go down there and begin looking. Jumping off the cliff Ichigo quickly built up speed as he fell towards the forest below. Pulling Zangetsu from its sheath he stabbed it into the side of a tree as he fell and slowly stopped his fall. Hitting the ground Ichigo resheathed Zangetsu and began walking keeping his senses open for any signs of Grimm.

As he walked through the forest is was surprisingly quiet and seemed to be empty. Ichigo couldn't find any sign of Grimm activity of any kind, 'What's up, it's like they've all migrated out of here for some reason.'

Breaking into a clearing Ichigo saw a small Beowolf pup run away into the forest. Watching it run Ichigo thought, 'I'll tail it for a while, see if it runs back to the rest. Then I can get an idea of where they are.'

Quietly Ichigo started after the small Beowolf, while it was small it was still fast and Ichigo had to run to keep up with it. As he followed it further the forest started to grow denser around him and the sunlight that shines through the canopy began to fade. 'Where the hell are you going little guy.'

A loud roar ripped through the air and looking towards it Ichigo was meet with a massive Beowolf charging towards him. With little time to react Ichigo darted behind a nearby tree and watched the Grimm go crashing past him. Digging its claws into the ground it stopped itself and turned to face Ichigo once again. Getting a good look at it the Beowolf easily stood close to ten feet tall and was massive compared to an ordinary one. Looking it over Ichigo noticed several scars that covered its body as it stared at Ichigo with its blood red eyes. Letting out a low growl it got onto all fours and ready to attack.

Drawing Zangetsu Ichigo thought, 'I'll need to try and find a small clearing where I can swing Zangetsu. I'll just get caught up in the branches here.'

Quickly turning Ichigo began running back the way he came towards the clearing. The Grimm instantly ran after him and the sound of him breaking through the forest followed Ichigo. Being able to slip through all the dense branches Ichigo was able to keep ahead of the Grimm as it had to break its way through.

Giving a look over his shoulder Ichigo was surprised when he saw the outstretched paw of the Beowolf trying to swipe at him. Missing by a few inches Ichigo thought, 'This thing must be an Alpha, for it to be so large and have so many scars it's gotta be fairly old as well.'

Breaking out into the clearing Ichigo quickly skidded to a halt and turned around to face the oncoming Grimm. A few seconds passed and Ichigo expected it would break through the trees and charge him. A few more seconds passed and the Grimm was nowhere to be seen. Quickly scanning the area Ichigo tightened his grip on Zangetsu's handle and readied himself for the Grimm to eventually charge him.

A crack of a branch on his left got Ichigo's attention and looking the area over he didn't see anything. Another branch crack to his right and then another. Following the sound of the breaking branches, Ichigo could barely keep up with it as it went all the way around him. Suddenly with a very loud roar, the Beowolf came charging out from the trees behind Ichigo. Turning to see the Grimm Ichigo readied himself and his blade collided with the beast's claws. Putting its entire weight behind the attack the Beowolf began to push Ichigo down.

Cursing to himself as a faint pain began to form in his side Ichigo pushed the Grimm to his side and jumped away from it. The Grimm faced Ichigo and letting out another low growl it started to circle around him. Holding Zangetsu in front of him Ichigo watched the Grimms eyes as they looked him over and then it suddenly lashed at him with its right arm.

Ducking under the giant arm Ichigo dashed in close swinging Zangetsu as he did. To his surprise, his blade didn't connect. Ichigo watched as the Grimm jumped back and let out another roar. 'I've never seen a Grimm do that before.'

'Did it plan on me coming in for an attack?'

Letting those thoughts fade Ichigo began pouring his aura into Zangetsu and a faint blue glow began to come from the blade. Sending an unnamed getsuga at the Grimm Ichigo quickly darted to the left as he charged another getsuga. Watching the Grimm the entire time it used the armor on its forearms to block the attack just like he wanted. As the attack collided it resulted in a small explosion engulfing part of the Grimm in a cloud of smoke.

'Good, it shouldn't be able to see the next attack.' Ichigo thought as he Yelled, "Getsuga Tenshou." The blue arc of energy went flying towards the Grimm at an incredible speed. Before it collided Ichigo was hit with an incredible force as the Grimm let out an immense roar. Instantly the smoke around it dissipated and it bated away Ichigo's attack. Receiving a small cut in its forearm in the process.

'What the hell was that?'

Pouring aura into Zangetsu once again Ichigo quickly thought of another plan. Pulling a small red crystal from his pocket he held it tightly in his left hand as he charged towards the Grimm. Swinging his sword it collided against the Grimms arm cracking its armor. Quickly jumping back Ichigo brought Zangetsu up and yelled, "Getsuga Tenshou." as he brought it down towards the Grimm.

Looking at the small crystal he dropped by the Grimms feet Ichigo watched as his attack collided with it and an explosion of fire completely engulfed the Beowolf. Landing back on the ground Ichigo stared at the smoke cloud waiting to see if the Grimm would emerge from it.

Once again the Grimm let out a loud roar and forced the smoke to dissipate revealing a large part of the Grimms lower body was burnt and bleeding. Favoring it's left leg the Grimm growled as it watched Ichigo's movements. Switching Zangetsu to his left hand he grabbed a hold of his side as it began to hurt even more.

Taking a deep breath Ichigo thought, 'I need to end this soon, this pain is only gonna get worse from here.'

Slowly inching towards the Grimm Ichigo waited for it to react. Stopping about five feet from it Ichigo watched as it got into a very defensive stance on all fours. Slowly it began to back away from Ichigo as it growled.

Shaking his head Ichigo said, "Normally I'd leave you be but I can't afford the of my nieces safety during their initiation tomorrow."

Bringing his hand up to his face he quickly summoned his mask. As is formed the Grimm stared at him with a questioning gaze. As Ichigo locked eyes with it he could see what he thought was fear in the Grimm's eyes.

Pouring aura into Zangetsu it quickly covered it and power radiated from it. Taking a step towards the Grimm Ichigo watched as it cowered even further from him and almost whimpered at him. Bringing Zangetsu up Ichigo quietly said, "Getsuga Tenshou."

The red arc crashed right into the Grimm and quickly engulfed it. As the attack slowly faded away Ichigo looked to see the Grimm was completely gone, not a trace of it remained. Letting his mask fade Ichigo was surprised when he heard a quiet barking as the Beowolf pup came out from the trees and lied down where the Beowolf once was. Seeing this Ichigo let out a small sigh before turning around and decided to finish his search of the forest.

* * *

Once Ichigo was finally done it was dusk and Grimm activity should be increasing. Resting at the top of the cliff that overlooked the forest Ichigo gave the forest one last look over from above before deciding it was enough. Standing up Ichigo made his way back to the school to tell Ozpin he was done.

Passing by the main hall Ichigo was surprised to see it completely full of first-year students getting ready to go to sleep. Giving a quick glance around the room Ichigo found Ruby and Yang talking on the far side of the room. 'Glade they made it all right. Hope they're ready for tomorrow, initiation is always interesting.'

Continuing down the hall Ichigo tried to ignore the small group of students standing in the doorway watching him walk down the hall. As he got out of earshot one of the students said, "That's the human Grimm."

Another student just laughed, "He's called the Demon of Beacon."

Walking up another student said, "Doesn't really matter what you call him he's a monster either way. To think he killed his own team and his semblance, just imagine what kind of twisted thoughts go through his head."

Further down the hall Ichigo found his way to the elevator and quickly got inside and went up towards Ozpin's office. As it opened Ichigo found Ozpin sitting at his desk talking with Glynda. Walking towards them Ichigo let out a little cough to get their attention.

Turning towards him Ozpin said, "Ah it's nice to see you Ichigo. We were just discussing plans for tomorrow, come join us, tell us how your mission went."

Taking a seat Ichigo said, "Well the forest should be fine for tomorrow all the higher class Grimm are gone and there's mostly just Beowolfs and a few Ursa right now."

"That's great, Then let's discuss the plans for tomorrow's initiation."

Placing her scroll onto the desk a projection of the forest formed above the desk. "The students will start on top of the cliff overlooking the forest, from their they will be flung into the air and down into the forest."

Zooming down into the forest Glydia continued, "From there the first person a student makes contact with will be their partner. The duo will then make their way through the forest to the old ruins deeper in. Grabbing one of the relics they return to the cliff and like every year teams are decided based on relics."

"Sounds good Glynda, there anything I need to do Ozpin?"

"You can simply accompany my and Glynda if you wish, if not then you are free to do as you please,"

Offering a nod Ichigo said, "I'll tag along for a while, see how it goes."

"Good. You should go get some rest Ichigo, your body is still needing to heal. Just meet us at the cliff tomorrow morning at nine. We'll get everything ready and then the initiation will start."

"Sounds good Oz." Ichigo said while getting up. Offering a faint smile to Glynda Ichigo turned around and headed towards the elevator.

After he left Glynda asked, "Why not tell him the entire plan for tomorrow?"

Taking a sip from his mug Ozpin said, "I like to keep him on his toes, and if he knew about it then he would protest against it."

"Very well, I'll leave you to finish your work."

"Goodnight Glynda."

* * *

 **Hey everyone I know it's been a while and sorry for that kinda lost my motivation to write for a while and wasn't sure if or when I'd get it back. I edited the first five chapters over the last few days fixing the grammar and spelling that I could as well as changing a few things. Nothing drastic so you don't have to go back and read them if you don't want to. Anyway, I'm not going to hold myself to any kind of schedule at least for a while until I get back into the swing of things.**

 **So until the next update thanks everyone for reading it means a lot and is the main reason I'm coming back to fanfiction.**


	7. The First Move

_**Chapter 7 - The First Move**_

Standing behind the stage Ichigo listened as Ozpin called out the new teams and who would be leading them. Taking a quick look from around the corner he watched as Ozpin called, "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You collected the white knight pieces, from now on you will be known as team RWBY. Lead by, Ruby Rose."

As the crowd erupted into cheers for the newly formed team Ichigo couldn't help but wonder about his niece's new team. 'A Schnee and the daughter of the former White Fang leader, mixed with my two nieces. This will be interesting.'

Watching the team walk back off stage Ozpin announced, "Your first class starts tomorrow, go to your dorms and prepare. This will be a long and exciting year for all of you." With that Ozpin made his way off the stage and around to the back room Ichigo was in.

"Interesting teams this year Oz, don't you think?"

"Indeed. It will be quite an interesting year seeing them grow."

"I got one question though Oz, why did you choose Ruby and the Arc boy to lead their teams?"

"I have my reasons Ichigo, however, I'm sure you could already see they stood out when it came to their fight during the exam. Neither one hesitated to call out commands and form strategies."

Sighing Ichigo knew he wouldn't get a better answer than that out of Oz. While the two of them did show a bit of leadership from the start Ichigo could tell they could learn to become good leaders. Changing the subject Ichigo asked, "So what's the plan for the time being then Oz?"

Pushing up his glasses Ozpin said, "That will have to wait until tomorrow when Qrow is here. For now, go and relax maybe even introduce yourself to your niece's new team if you feel like it."

"That serious huh? I'll be up to your office in the morning and we can talk. I'm going to go and relax my side is still not back to a hundred percent yet."

"Very well Ichigo. I do apologize for the timing but the mission that you will receive tomorrow can't wait until you are fully healed. I can't risk sending Qrow on his own or waiting much longer." With that Ozpin offered a nod before heading back to his office to finish up on the remaining paperwork for tomorrow. While Ichigo let out a small sigh before heading towards his room.

On his way he passed by several of the new students that were trying to find their dorms, A few thoughts of that time crossed Ichigo's mind and he couldn't help it as a small smile graced his lips. 'I really miss it, I'd give anything to go back to those days."

Lost in thought Ichigo ran right into a group of students knocking one of them over. Snapping out of his inner thoughts Ichigo quickly looked over the group of students in front of him. In front was a fairly tall red haired girl looking at Ichigo with a steady gaze, next to her was a shorter orange haired girl who seemed to not even notice as the black-haired boy she was talking to turned his attention towards Ichigo as well. From the ground, Ichigo recognized the blonde haired Arc boy picking himself up mumbling to himself.

Reaching a hand out to help Ichigo pulled the boy the rest of the way up, "Sorry about that kid, was a little lost in thought."

Dusting himself off Jaune said, "It's okay, I wasn't really paying attention either." Quickly pulling out a piece of paper he asked, "Hey do you know where dorm C6 would be?"

Pointing over his shoulder Ichigo said, "Down this hallway take the end door out into the courtyard. Once there you'll cross over to the west wing of the school and you should be able to find it from there. Didn't Oz tell you guys all the dorms are in the west wing of the school?"

Jaune just looked back at him with a blank expression, "Ah no. He didn't say anything like that."

"Ha, figures. Oz always forgets to mention that little bit. Anyway, I need to be going got some stuff to do."

Before Ichigo could walk away Pyrrha asked, 'You're Ichigo Kurosaki right?"

Sighing Ichigo turned to her with a stern expression said, "Yeah I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, who's asking?"

Pyrrha froze for a second as she saw what looked like black smoke begin to overtake the white's over his eyes but quickly disappears as he looked at her. Quickly regaining her composure she said, 'My apologies, I'm Pyrrha Nikos. This is Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie, We are Team JNPR."

"I know who you guys are I want to know why are you asking who I am?"

"Well, you're an incredibly famous and powerful huntsman, by many you are considered the strongest huntsmen that have lived since the war."

Resting a hand on his hip and the other on Zangetsu's handle Ichigo shook his head, 'Yeah I've heard a few people saw that. Don't believe everything you hear though, not everyone in this world wants to spread the truth."

"I'm aware of that. I just wanted to say it's an honor to meet a huntsman of your caliber. Also, I'm sorry there is so much negative attention drawn to your name."

"Yeah, it's all over the school people have said some awful things about you." Nora burst out then asked, 'It's not true is it?"

Letting out another inner sigh Ichigo said, "No most anything you hear about me isn't true. However I'm not someone you should look up to, I've done plenty of things I'm not proud of."

Down the hall, someone yelled, "It's Ichigo!"

Turning towards the voice Ichigo was meet with his little red niece jumping at him and pulling him into a hug. "Did you miss me? Did you miss me?" Ruby asked looking up at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I missed you red." returning her hug Ichigo heard another voice approaching, "Ruby what are you doing? We need to find our dorm."

Weiss walked up to the mentioned girl and asked, "What are you doing?"

Finally letting go of Ichigo she dropped to the floor and said, "I'm sorry Weiss but, but."

Cutting in before Ruby embarrassed herself, even more, Yang said, "She was just excited to see our uncle." Turning to Ichigo Yang wrapped him in a hug and whispered, "It's nice to see you."

Looking to Ruby Pyrrha asked, "Ichigo is your uncle?"

Ruby just nodded her head with a big smile, "Yeah he is one of our uncles he is pretty awesome. He can be a little weird sometimes though, he zones out a lot."

Pulling away from Yang Ichigo asked, "What are you guys doing here you should be getting your dorm room setup."

"We got lost."

Letting out a sigh Ichigo asked, "What dorm are you guys in I can show you."

Pulling a piece of paper from her pocket Ruby said, "Dorm C5."

Turning to Phyra Ichigo asked, "You guys want to tag along since your dorm is right next to theirs?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

"No problem. Let's get going then." Starting off down the hallway Ruby jumped onto Ichigo's back and the rest of the students quickly followed suit."

Weiss and Blake both looked to Yang for an explanation of everything that just happened. Yang slowed down a little and the rest of the group followed her lead. As a gap formed between them and Ichigo, Yang said, "He is our uncle, well technically adopted uncle. But we just see him as our Uncle."

Pointing to Ruby Weiss asked, "Well what's up with her?"

"Ichigo means a lot to Ruby and I'm glad he's in her life, she'd be a different person if it wasn't for him and our other Uncle. I might tell you guys about it one day but not right now."

Nodding blake said, "I understand Yang."

Weiss shouted, "Seriously Blake you'll take that as an explanation."

Looking to the Ice Princess Yang said, "It's really personal Weiss. I just can't go into it right now, I don't want to think about it."

"Fine, but one of these days you will tell me."

Holding her arms up she said, "I'll tell you guys eventually."

With her arms lightly crossed around Ichigo's neck Ruby was resting her chin on his shoulder. "So Ichigo are you going to be around for a while?"

"I'm sorry red but I've got an important mission Crow and I have to go on tomorrow."

"Oh, that's okay then."

Stopping Ichigo looked down at Ruby and asked, 'What's wrong?"

"It's just I, I mean Yang and I haven't really been able to hang out with you for a while and we just wanted to do something with you."

Lowering his head Ichigo said, "I'm sorry. I know you want me to be there all the time and I want to be there to red. There is just a lot of stuff that's been going on lately and Crow and I are the only ones that can handle it."

"Why does it have to be you two though, why can't some other huntsmen take care of it."

"Haha, I wish there were other huntsmen that could take care of some of it, but there isn't Ruby. You know how important Qrow and I are and how much weight are names carries. There aren't many other huntsmen that could do the things we do."

Slumping into his shoulder Ruby mumbled, "You guys are too awesome."

Ichigo just smiled to himself as they entered the west wing of the school. Making his way through the hallways Ichigo checked behind him to make sure the rest of the students didn't lose him. Seeing Yang offer him a quick nod Ichigo kept walking. "Ruby."

"Yeah?"

"When I get back from this mission I promise You, Yang and I are going to do whatever you guys want to do. Maybe I can even convince Crow to take a short break to."

"You mean it Ichigo."

"Of course."

Ruby tightened her grip on him and screamed into his shoulder, "Yes."

"You have to promise me one thing though."

"Anything."

"If you have problems with anything and I mean anything let me know."

"I will Ichigo."

"Good."

Stopping by the dorm Ichigo let Ruby down and Yang and the rest of the students quickly joined them. Walking up to Ichigo Jaune said, "Thanks for the help."

"It's no problem kid."

Turning to Yang and Ruby he said, "Well I gotta get going kids. I'll keep in touch." Giving Ruby a hug she thanked him and then opened the door to their dorm. Turning to Yang she wrapped him in a hug and whispered into his ear, "It's good to see you Ichigo, it means a lot to both of us."

"Well, I'm going to leave you guys to get suited to things here. Remember to get ahold of me if anything comes up Yang. Anyways I gotta go kids." Offering one last quick hug to Ruby, Ichigo walked back down the hallway once again heading towards his dorm.

The small group of kids was silent as he left and most just watched him leave. Crossing her arms Weiss said, "He doesn't seem nearly as bad as some of the things I've heard about him."

Offering a nod Pyrrha agreed, "No he seems very nice. I'll admit when I first felt his aura it was a little off. It is incredibly strong, stronger than any I have ever felt but there is something almost dark about it."

Quickly breaking it up Yang said, "Well we should probably get ready for our first day of school tomorrow. We still have a lot to do before then anyway."

Saying their goodbyes the two teams entered their respective dorm rooms. Closing the door behind her Yang was surprised to hear Ruby questioning Weiss. "What do you mean he seems nicer than what you've heard about him?"

Rolling her eyes Weiss grabbed her first bag of luggage and began unpacking it. "I meant he doesn't seem like a monster like I've heard he is."

"Ichigo isn't some monster Weiss. It isn't his fault that he has the semblance that he does, he didn't choose it."

Laying a hand on her sister's shoulder Yang looked down at Ruby who was starting to get riled up. "Ruby she didn't mean it in a bad way, you and I both know about some of the rumors that go around about Ichigo. Not even knows what is true and what isn't, not everyone has seen him the same ways we have. Ichigo has a lot of different sides to him and we've been lucky to see the best ones."

"I know Yang but I'm just tired of people calling him a monster and treating him like some kind of animal. He's a good person."

While putting her collection of books on a small bookshelf Blake said, "Ruby I have no doubt that Ichigo is a good person, however even I have to admit he can be intimidating. I know he wasn't trying to be at all, but he just has this atmosphere around him. If you don't know him then he definitely isn't someone you would want to run into in a dark alley."

Holding her arms up Yang asked, "Alright that's enough of that for tonight, why don't we finish unpacking?"

"Yeah let's just drop it for know." everyone else replied.

* * *

Ichigo leaned against the elevator wall as he rode it up towards Ozpin's office while thinking about yesterday. With a ding, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to reveal Ozpin's office. Sitting at his desk Ozpin was currently talking with Crow who both turned to the elevator after hearing the doors open.

Waving, "Hey Oz, Crow. What's up?"

Walking up to the desk Ichigo took a seat, "I'm glad you're here Ichigo, we can go ahead and get down to business."

"Sorry I took so long Oz."

"It's fine Ichigo, now then I'm going to be sending both of you to check on Amber. Apparently, she hasn't been seen at the farm for a few days and we need to know she's still alright and what she has been doing. If the fact a maiden wasn't on the line then I wouldn't need you two to go, but I can't afford to lose her right now."

Taking a drink from his flask Qrow leaned back in his seat, "I guess we can't really complain too much then. So we just gotta find out where she has been and that she's okay?"

"Precisely, After you find her escort her back to the farm and then return."

With a sigh, Ichigo said, "I guess we better get going then Qrow, it'll take a little while to get there. We can talk to Howard and see if he has any idea of where she could be. If not we can check out that small village nearby."

"I've already gotten ahold of Howard and told him to expect you so head there first."

Getting up Qrow said, "Alright let's get going Ichigo."

* * *

Ichigo and Qrow were nearing the farm and the once paved road turned into one of old stones and eventually just dirt as they got further and further from the city. As the farm got into view Ichigo could make out a few workers out in the fields tending to the plants. Their attention quickly turned towards Ichigo and Qrow as they made their way up the dirt road. As they passed through the gate the workers noticed who they were and quickly went back to work. To his left, Ichigo saw a small cat Faunus girl standing out in the field with a large smile on her face offering him a wave. As he returned in a women came up and grabbed the girl and turned her away from them.

Making their way up to the road it led to a massive three-story house that was easily a few hundred years old and covered in a peeling white paint. Making their way up the steps of the porch they created a few times under the weight. Before either one could knock the door opened to reveal a young teenage girl. She was a short rabbit Faunus with light brown hair and her skin had a slight tan to it. Looking down at the young girl Ichigo noticed her blue eyes were looking right at him in surprise.

In a weak voice, the girl said, "Ichigo Kurosaki, right?"

Offering a nod the girl's demeanor softened a bit, "Well you're probably here for Howard. Come in I'll go tell him you're here"

Letting them in she gestured for them to take a seat as she went down a hallway and further into the house. A few minutes passed before the girl returned with an older man that was also a rabbit Faunus. He had dark brown hair and his skin was a bit darker most likely from all his time spent out on the fields. He quickly gestured for the girl to leave and as she headed outside she offered a quick wave to Ichigo and Qrow before slipping out the door.

Taking a seat Howard said, "I'm sorry about that, she can be a bit of a handful at times."

Looking back from the door Qrow asked, "She your daughter?"

"Yes, she is the youngest of my three daughters. I apologize if she said anything to offend you, she knows of each of you and some of what you do but her imagination gets the best of her sometimes."

Ichigo just cracked a smile, "No she's a nice girl, Howard."

"Thank you. Now then for why you are here."

"Yes, Amber."

"Yes she hasn't been home for a few days and I was starting to get worried so I asked Ozpin to send someone to look into the matter, Honestly never expected the two of you. It makes me happy knowing you will be looking for her."

Qrow asked, "So where was she seen last anyway?"

"The last time I saw her was when I asked her to go to the village to guy a few things. That was two days days ago, I don't think anyone else around the farm has seen her. I'm just worried she's gone out exploring again and gotten lost like last time."

"Don't worry Howard we'll go explore around the village and bring her back," Ichigo stated.

"Thank you, I"m sorry I don't have much of a lead. Hopefull,y you will find something from someone in the village. I just don't have anyone around here that I can send out searching for her."

Standing up Qrow said, "Don't worry about it Howard, you do enough just watching over her. Until she's done training we can't really risk her going off by herself."

"I appreciate it. Good luck Ichigo, Qrow." Howard said as he left the two huntsmen to begin their search.

* * *

Leaving the local pup Ichigo and Qrow were out of places to ask. They have been all over town and didn't come up with much of anything regarding where Amber could be. All they got was that Amber was here yesterday and bought some supplies from the store and was seen riding out of town.

Hearing a large boom of thunder off in the distance Ichigo looked to Qrow, "You don't think."

As the wind began picking up there was a massive flash of lightning and another boom of thunder. Without a word the two broke into a sprint towards the dark clouds forming in the distance.

At the source of all the commotion, Amber was on a knee catching her breath as she watched the group of people in front of her get back into formation. Closing her eyes for a moment she took a deep breath as she got her composure back. Opening her eyes she watched as an arrow was flying towards her with the one who fired it already on the move. The black haired women glanced to the two that was with her as they charged Amber. The silver haired teen was already on Amber as she dodged the arrow.

Quickly attacking her with a barrage of kicks the man jumped back as his partner jumped in, catching Amber's legs with her weapon she pulled her feet out from under her causing Amber to fall flat on her chest. Before she could even react she was quickly kicked in the side of the head sending an intense pain through her body as her powers slowly faded. Pulling her up both of her attacks held her arms tight as the black haired women approached. Letting her bow fade away she pulled out a white glove from her pocket, slipping it on she admired the red design on the back of the palm. Resembling an eye is shined bright for a moment as a small portal began forming in the palm. Once formed a small beetle shaped Grimm emerged and stared at Amber with it's red eyes.

Staring back at the creature Amber screamed, "Please, please don't do this." Trying to fight to free the hold on her arms just got tighter. As the women brought the glove down onto Amber's face she closed her eyes and tried to summon forth her Maiden powers once again but to no avail. As the glove was close enough for the beetle to reach her it bite down onto Amber's cheek and an immense pain quickly ran through her body. As she screamed out in agony the beetle began absorbing a light from her, it quickly went from it up into the glove and up the women's arm. Watching the light absorb into her arm she was beginning to feel the power that came with it and she grinned in excitement.

From off in the distance the roar of "Getsuga Tensho" was heard causing their attention to turn and see a massive arc of blue energy coming rocketing towards them. As the arc got closer the women with the glove quickly jumped back followed by her two partners. A moment after the women jumped away the Getsuga came crashing past were she just stood and traveling a little further it faded away.

As the three laned and turned back they saw Qrow quickly hold up Amber and look her over as Ichigo stood between them and Amber. Holding Zangetsu at his side he was pouring a Getsuga into the blade and clenching his fist yelled, "You think you can get away with this? You three have no idea what you've just done."

Removing the glove from her hand she placed it back in her pocket and said to the others, "We're leaving. I'll create an opening and we go. Be ready to make an illusion."

Trying to summon forth the powers she just stole she closed her eyes for a moment and tried to draw them out. Opening her eyes a flame formed around her right eye and she could feel the power flowing through her stronger than before. Grinning she summoned a ball of fire in each hand.

'Damnit,' Ichigo thought as he watched the women summon the part of the Maiden powers she stole. 'I've got no choice now.' Bringing his hand up to cover his face Ichigo quickly summoned his mask creating a very dark and heavy force in the air. The Getsuga that covered his blade quickly turned crimson. Opening his eyes the red orbs stared straight at the women with a killing intent behind them. Taking a deep breath Ichigo let out a loud demonic roar before taking a step forwards.

Across from him, the new partial maiden tensed a little when she saw Ichigo summon his mask and release the power behind it. 'To think that he can truly turn into a Grimm, I can't imagine how monstrous that would be compared to this. I can feel the darkness radiating from him hitting me like waves not to mention the force coming from his blade has increased tenfold.'

Glancing over her shoulder she saw her two subordinates trying to stay composed. She could see the force was beginning to affect them. Facing Ichigo once again he was slowly walking towards her not moving his gaze from her. 'I need to create an opening so we can run. If what Salem has told me is true we can't beat him.'

Throwing one of the fireballs at Ichigo she quickly ran forwards making the one in her left hand even stronger. The fireball came crashing towards him and Ichigo simply brought Zangetsu up and once it made contact it was engulfed by the power from the Getsuga infused blade.

Quickly throwing the bigger fireball towards Ichigo's feet it exploded into a huge cloud of fire and dust. As the cloud engulfed Ichigo the three quickly regrouped, "We're leaving." Glancing back towards the cloud the black haired women froze for a moment as she saw two red orbs snap onto her and quickly realized they were Ichigo's eyes staring at her. Looking to the emerald haired girl she said, Do it." Holding a hand to her head she started concentrating and after a moment was out of breath. Gasping for a breath she offered a nod to the black haired women. "Let's go," She said while turning around. The three quickly ran down the street before they lost their chance.

From inside the cloud of dust, Ichigo saw the three running towards him. Bringing his sword up he yelled, "Getsuga Tensho." And as he brought his blade down a massive red Getsuga erupted from it and rocketed down the dirt road. Slicing through the ground the massive arc let off a loud whistle as it was sent flying. Ichigo watched as it crashed into the distance and faded away. Looking over the area there was a massive gash down the road the entire way the Getsuga traveled but no sign of the three attackers. Holding onto his mask it slowly turned into aura and dispersed, "Damn it." Ichigo cursed as he turned back towards Qrow sheathing Zangetsu.

Pulling out his scroll he quickly dialed Ozpin, after a ring Ozpin picked up and Ichigo said, "We need a pickup now, Amber was attacked and I'm not sure how long she'll be able to hang on."

"Okay, there is an Atlas ship nearby I've sent a message to Ironwood it will pick you up and bring you all back."

Shaking his head Ichigo said, "Okay, we'll wait for the ship to get here."

* * *

Ichigo was watching as a group of Atlas doctors and technicians both treated Amber and readied the pod that she'd be stuck in until she recovered. 'How could I just let them get away? I was certain I saw them charge me while I was inside that dust cloud but they were gone after my Getsuga faded. So how were they able to get away if they were running towards me?'

Ichigo was broken out of his thoughts as he heard someone call for him, "Ichigo."

Turning around Winter walked up to him, "It's good to see your alright. I'm sorry the mission didn't go quite as planned, at least Amber is still alive. We'll be able to keep her alive and in a few hours we will be at Beacon."

Letting out a sigh Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. Giving the pod another look he said, "She wouldn't be in this situation if I got there sooner. She's young and was inexperienced with her power and they used that against her."

"You couldn't have known."

Clenching his fists Ichigo yelled, "Yes we did. We knew she'd eventually be targeted."

Taking a breath he continued, "Sorry, I'm just frustrated about this whole situation. While they weren't able to steal all of her powers they got a majority of them. Right now an unknown is somewhere in Vale with those powers and most likely going to try and retrieve the rest."

Walking up behind the two Qrow said, "Ichigo you always worry about every possibility, your just like Oz. That's why you drive me nuts."

Turning to his friend Ichigo said, "Well I've seen to many bad outcomes in my life, it's hard not to think about them from time to time."

Shrugging his shoulders Qrow took a quick drink from his flask, "Well you got me there. Right now we need to focus on Amber's health and then getting her to Beacon so she'll be safe until she recovers."

"Yeah, I know." Turning to Winter he asked, "Is there somewhere I could rest for a while."

"I guess you could rest in my quarters for a while, I have some matters I need to attend to."

"Aw, you sure you don't want to join him, I can always find somewhere else ya know. Don't want to get in between you two." Qrow said smirking.

Both Ichigo and Winter looked at him with annoyed expressions. Putting a hand on her hip Winter said, "While I do enjoy his company I have no intentions of doing such things."

"Qrow now's not really the time for this. Sorry Winter, if you wouldn't mind showing me to your room I have a lot to think about and am hoping to get some rest before we return to Beacon."

"It's no problem Ichigo, if you'd follow me."

Qrow just smirked as he watched the two walk away, 'Soon one of them might finally realize it.'

* * *

The airship was closing in on Beacon, Ozpin and Glynda watched as it started docking. As the baydoor opened Qrow, Ichigo, and Winter walked out followed by several Atlas men pushing the pod Amber was in. Walking up to Oz Ichigo said, "She's stable but most of her power is gone. It's my fault Oz I thought I had the ones who attacked her corned but I don't know how they got away it's like they just vanished."

Putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder Ozpin said, "It's not your fault Ichigo, I can't thank you both enough for saving her from these attackers." Turning to Winter he continued, "Also thank you for keeping her alive and returning her here. It would have taken a ship I sent several hours to reach northern Vale."

Offering a nod Winter said, "We've done everything that we can, it will take a while for her to recover but she should."

"Very well Ichigo would you please escort Winter and her men to the vault, that's where we will be keeping Amber until she can recover."

Ichigo and Qrow both gave Oz a questioning gaze. "I understand Oz, but are you sure you want her down by the vault?"

"I'm sure Ichigo, I understand your room for concern but it is the safest place for her at the moment. There is no doubt in my mind that her attackers will come back to retrieve the rest of her power and we need to do everything we can to keep that from happening."

"I was honestly thinking the same thing Oz. I'll take them down there I'm assuming you already have a place setup?"

Offering a now Ozpin said, "Yes I do, simply take them down there and if needed assist them in setting it up. When you're done come up to my office we have much to discuss." Turning to Winter he asked, "If you wouldn't mind coming as well I'd like for you to be there as well."

"If you are sure, I can afford to stay a little longer before returning to Atlas. I'll just need to inform the General."

"Very well. Now then Qrow would you please accompany me and Glynda. We have something we need your help with." With that, the two groups went their separate ways as Ichigo lead Winter and her men into the school and down to the vault. While Ozpin went to talk with Glynda and Qrow.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone. Sorry, this chapter took so long, I've been really enjoying my summer and honestly kinda ignored a lot of stuff. Summer is almost of now and I go back to school on the 29th so hopefully, future chapters will be out a bit more frequent since I'll be back to a set schedule with school and work. I've got a lot of ideas for this story and while it's going to follow the main canon story for the most part, I'm changing a lot of fights and also focusing on Ichigo and Qrow more than Team RWBY. Also planning on this being more mature overall than the canon story, nothing crazy but just figured I'd mention it.**

 **Anyway just want to thank everyone for reading and sticking with me on this even though I don't think my writing is all that great. Hope you enjoyed and let me know if there is anything you want to see or something you want me to delve into further.**


	8. Consequences

_**Chapter 8 - Consequences**_

Ichigo watched quietly as the small handful of scientists finish up their work on setting up the pod that would both be Amber's life support and the vessel to hold her until she was healed. As two men finished attaching a variety of tubes and cords to the pod another was typing madly on a terminal that was in control of the entire pod. Ichigo couldn't help but feel bad for the current state of Amber the scientists didn't seem to give her or her condition a second thought, she could have been a machine they were working on and they would have acted the exact same. Their lack of empathy or seem for concern riled Ichigo a little but he just quietly watched as Winter was conversing with the last scientist.

Turning to Ichigo Winter said, "They are done, they just need to make a record of her vitals so the pod has them to go off of and then we may leave."

"Good, I can't stand seeing her like this much longer," Ichigo replied as he let out a sigh.

"Was she a friend of yours?" Winter asked walking closer to him.

Shaking his head, "No I wouldn't say we were friends but she didn't deserve this and it's partly my fault for her being in this situation."

As the scientist at the terminal finished typing she looked to his colleagues and stated, "We are done, she will remain stable and should soon begin recovering."

"Very well you are all dismissed, return to the ship I will be there shortly." The four scientists quickly followed Winter's order and headed towards the elevator and once inside it quickly closed.

Giving a glance towards Amber Winter proclaimed, "You can't blame yourself Ichigo, if it wasn't for you and Qrow it's most likely her powers would have been taken and she'd have been killed in the process. She is still alive because of you."

Ichigo sighed, "I can't argue that fact she is still alive because of what we did. I just feel like I could have done more if I left without waiting for Qrow like Oz wanted. I could have gotten there before her attackers and she wouldn't be in this situation at all."

Winter was a bit shocked to say the least this was the first she had ever heard Ichigo question Ozpin's decision in any way, but it made sense. Resting her hand on his shoulder Winter expressed, "You can't always save everyone or keep people from getting hurt Ichigo. From my experience fighting along your side I know for a fact you'd rather take the blunt of everything. If you could protect someone even if it meant throwing your own life away you would, I've seen that first hand." Pausing for a moment Winter watched Ichigo's eyes as a soft shade of blue highlighted his brown eyes and slowly faded back to normal. "I never really thanked you for that by the way. So thanks for saving my life once again. It seems I owe you one."

Ichigo was lost for words for a moment as he looked into Winters eyes but he regained his composure and laughed. "You don't owe me anything Winter. Your my friend and I protect my friends at any cost."

Giving him a soft shove Winter blurted, "That's what I'm talking about Ichigo. There are going to be times you can't protect everyone there are just to many people and only one of you. I won't let you throw your life away trying to keep me from getting hurt. I"m a huntress it's inevitable for me to get hurt once in a while. That doesn't mean I don't appreciate the gesture, I'm glad you hold me in such regards."

Turning around Winter began walking towards the elevator and yelled, "You coming?"

Without saying anything Ichigo turned around and followed her into the elevator giving one last look at Amber before the doors closed and the elevator made it's long ascent up to the ground floor of the academy.

* * *

The room was quite as Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow sat around Ozpin's desk. Letting out a sigh Ozpin asked, "Did he use his semblance again Qrow?"

There was a short silence before Qrow nodded, "Yeah he used it again, why does it matter?"

"I'm sure you have noticed as well as it has both been growing in strength and is seeming to have a stronger effect on Grimm which I was worried about."

Leaning back in his chair Qrow disclosed, "Yeah he honestly felt more like a Grimm than ever before when he used it against Amber's attackers. I'm certain his emotions are having some kind of play into it though. I'm just not sure if they are triggering it though? I will tell you this much I don't have a single doubt in my mind that no one could stop him if he completely lost it."

Taking a sip from his mug Ozpin looked to Qrow with a sturdy expression and replied, "I would have to agree with you there Qrow, which is why what I'm about to ask you is that much harder. How do you think he will react if he learned I knew what I was sending his team into and gave them a fake mission?"

Leaning back in his chair Qrow shook his head. "Damn. Honestly, he'd be fucking pissed and I feel he might do something he would regret soon after. What that is I'm not certain but, if he knew that his team was basically massacred with your okay than I don't know. Honestly, your guess is as good as mine Oz."

Speaking up Glynda said, "There is a chance he may understand and if we can talk with him before his emotions take over then maybe we could keep him from doing something he'd regret."

Qrow just laughed, "Honestly it's best if he never learns about this."

"No." Ozpin interjected standing up, "I plan on telling him today after this meeting."

Qrow and Glynda just stared at him. Standing up Qrow yelled, "Oz you can't be fucking serious."

Ozpin simply nodded claimed, "I am completely serious here. I feel he needs to know with what just happened with Amber I have no doubt that Salem is starting to make her move. I'm going to tell Ichigo the whole truth and let him decide what he wishes to do from there. I just hope after it all he will still consider working with me and that worst doesn't come to worst."

Dropping back into his chair Qrow just let his head fall into his hand mumbled, 'This isn't going to be good."

"What do you mean if the worst does happen?" Glynda asked.

"I mean exactly what you think if it does happen Qrow will take charge of things like we have planned until you are able to find who I've been reincarnated as."

Before Qrow or Glynda could answer the door to the elevator opened and Ichigo stepped out and quickly took his place in the remaining seat. Looking from Qrow to Glynda he asked, "What did I miss?"

Qrow just shook his head and said, "I might tell ya later." and then took several big mouthfuls from his flask.

Rolling his eyes Ichigo replied, "Whatever. So what were you wanting to discuss Oz."

"Yes, I wished to let you all know that I believe the attack on Amber was Salem's first move and that she will be making another one very soon. She is obviously targeting Amber so we must do everything we can to keep her from Salem's reach. With the Vital Festival nearly upon us, we must begin preparations and be ready for some kind of move during the event. With members from all kingdoms present, I don't doubt that there will be someone here that she has sent." Announced gaining everyone's attention.

Ichigo agreed, "Yeah the festival would be a perfect time for her to try and make a second attack of some kind. What that will be we can't be sure of though. All we do know is she won't send anyone that we already know so that rules out a few."

"Even if she won't be sending them it doesn't mean whoever she does send won't be some kind of trained huntsman." Grow added.

Nodding Ozpin explained, "That is correct Qrow, for now, all we can do is prepare. I will be getting a hold of Ironwood and the other headmasters and seeing what they have to say with this new information on Amber. After I hear back from them then we will start making real preparations for the festival. We just need to make sure to keep this from being known. If people thought there would be some kind of an attack on the festival than there is no telling what that would cause the Grimm to do. For now, we need to not cause any panic amongst the citizens or students."

Standing up Ozpin proclaimed, "There isn't much more we can discuss currently, for now, all we can do is keep Amber safe and waite. So Glynda and Qrow you may go, Ichigo there were some things I wished to discuss with you."

As everyone else stood up Glynda was the first to make her way towards the elevator followed by Qrow. Turning around he looked between the two and thought, 'God damn this isn't going end well.'

Offering a small nod to Ozpin, Qrow got into the elevator with Glynda. As the doors closed Ichigo turned to Ozpin and said, "I have something I wished to discuss with you as well."

"Very well, let's hear it." Opin answered.

"For some reason if it came to the point where I did something that caused mass panic throughout Vale and brought in Grimm what would you do?" Ichigo asked.

Ozpin just looked at him with a questioning gaze and replied, "I'm not sure what you mean by that exactly Ichigo."

Sitting up in his chair Ichigo restated what he just said, "I'm saying what if I did something or more precisely I did something when using my semblance that maybe I didn't exactly intend to do. Let's say that I used my semblance and it drew in a large hoard of Grimm or what if people saw me use it and that caused a mass panic and that drew in a large amount of Grimm. I already know my semblance attracts Grimm and I feel that attraction has been getting stronger. I've noticed it may even attract them when I'm not using it as slightly as that may be. I try to limit how much and when I use my semblance but lately it's almost like there is a voice in my head trying to persuade me to use it more and more. It's really subtle it's something just kinda pushing me to use it."

Sitting up as well Ozpin tapped his cane on the ground a few times. "I'd never blame you for someone's reaction to your semblance Ichigo, just as I'd never blame Qrow for something that his semblance might have caused." assured Ozpin.

"I understand how you couldn't blame Qrow because there is no way to know for certain if it really was his semblance or not there is always a chance it wasn't. I'm saying what if we knew that by me using my semblance either put thousands of lives in danger or caused their deaths." questioned Ichigo.

Ozpin admitted, "I honestly don't know what to say Ichigo. Because I don't think you would ever use your semblance in a way that would purposely hurt innocent people. So to answer your question I wouldn't do anything."

Leaning back in his chair Ichigo took a deep breath. Closing his eyes he said, "I also wanted to talk about something else I've noticed about my semblance that never really happened to this extent before."

Ozpin gave him another Questioning gaze but didn't say anything just waited for Ichigo's explanation.

"It was when you sent me to clean up the forest before the First year's initiation. I had hunted down a Beowolf, I had already summoned my mask when I found it and quickly corned it. Well, it seemed to cower before me as an animal does to its alpha. It was almost like it was shaking as I got closer because it knew I was stronger and it's like it feared me. Throughout all my time as a huntsman I've never seen a Grimm show any real solid capability of fear past basic instinctual stuff, but It clearly did to me in the forest. I just don't understand exactly what it means. I know that semblances can change slightly as a huntsmen ages and matures their semblance can as well. That's my only guess as to what happened is that my semblance may be maturing." Claimed Ichigo.

Letting out a sigh Ozpin agreed, "To be honest with you I have been noticing a small difference in your semblance over the past few months especially. From it growing stronger both physically and the force that it exerts. I've been having Qrow give me updates on that and from what he has told me when you use your semblance you basically feel like a Grimm to him much more so than ever before. Since I've known you your semblance has always felt like a Grimm's energy but never to this extent."

Ichigo questioned, "Wait, you've been having Qrow watch me?"

"No, no. I've simply asked him to monitor your semblance and if it seems to change when on missions with you. I've never had him watch you or anything like that. Your semblance is so unique and unheard of I just wished to know the true extent of it and if it was truly matured, which it seems like it wasn't." assured Ozpin.

Clenching his fist slightly Ichigo asked, "Why didn't you just ask me what I was feeling with it and if I've noticed anything change about it?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry about it or think that I thought it was a problem. I just always had a worry that your semblance may have had more to it than we originally thought. From what you're telling me your semblance truly turns you into a Grimm, while not having the full physical features it explains the white mask and red markings on it. You do however feel like a Grimm from a sensory standpoint when using it and give off their same aura. I'm guessing that you also gained the fact that Grimm are attracted to other Grimm and in the case of the Beowulf he must have sensed you as an alpha to him and backed down from you." Admitted Ozpin.

Sitting up in his chair Ichigo said, "That's basically what I was thinking I just didn't really want to believe it is all. I'd just love to know why I was given this semblance in the first place."

Ozpin insisted, "That is something we will never know for certain Ichigo. All you can do is form your own reasons for having this semblance. I know you already have a few reasons for being a huntsman and those can easily transfer over to why you have this power and why you use it."

Laughing Ichigo said, "Yeah well you know me. Winter was just giving me crap about this too."

Looking up at Ozpin saw a smile on Ichigo's face and he quickly smiled as well. "I'm glad you are finding new reasons to do the things that you do Ichigo. On that note, there was something I wanted to ask about everything with your semblance. Would you mind accompanying me and Qrow on a bit of a test to see just how far your semblance has come?" Asked Ozpin.

Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders agreed, "Why not? What did you have in mind?"

Standing up Ozpin said, "We'll leave right away then, I'll message Qrow asking him to meet us at the airship hangar and we will travel fairly deep into the emerald forest."

"Ahh." Was all Ichigo got out as he watched Ozpin quickly make his way to the elevator as he pulled out his scroll. 'What's got him in such a hurry to do this?' Ichigo thought as he finally got up and quickly joined Ozpin.

* * *

Leaning against the cargo wall Ichigo watched as Ozpin and Qrow discussed how they planned on testing his semblance. He didn't pay it much attention and his thoughts quickly drifted off to the events that happened earlier with Amber.

Ozpin said, "We will be dropped off deep inside the forest and from there we will start with Ichigo simply summoning his mask and seeing how long it takes for any Grimm to be attracted to him and then gauge how strong they are. After that, we will have him remove his mask for a while and see if any more Grimm is attracted. Since he believes that Grimm is beginning to be drawn to him even without the mask we need to determine that as well. Depending on how that goes we will try a few other things as well."

Looking to up Qrow watched Ichigo as he stared at the floor and looked back to Ozpin and quietly asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea Oz? He might completely lose it and kill you."

Putting a hand on Qrow's shoulder Ozpin said, "I'm sure of this Qrow. He needs to know and I will accept whatever happens afterward. I need to finally get this off my chest and see what he thinks of me afterward. If it comes to it I'll defend myself until he lets off the steam per se and at no point do I want you to get yourself involved. This is between the two of us and I don't want it to affect your friendship."

"I understand your concern for me but this whole idea is fucking stupid Oz. It's just going to set us back in the long run, possibly a lot." Argued Qrow

As the airship slowed down Ozpin looked through the window and watched as it slowly descended towards the treetops. The branches of the trees below began shaking and several crimson leaves broke off and flew away in the breeze. Stopping a few feet above the treetops the airships door began to open and drew everyone's attention. Looking up Ichigo watched as the door opened to reveal the red treetops below and shot a quick glance to Ozpin and Qrow before running and jumping out. As he fell through the treetops a large cloud of leaves flew into the air from where he busted through. Landing on a thick low hanging branch Ichigo gave the area a quick once over before dropping to the ground. Looking up Ichigo watched as Ozpin and Qrow broke through the canopy as well and both dropped to the ground.

Looking around Ozpin started walking and said, "Let's move a bit away from here before we begin testing to ensure that the Grimm wasn't simply coming to see what the commotion was."

The three walked for about a mile before Ozpin stopped and stated, "This should be far enough and by now the airship should be a ways off as well. So why don't we get ready."

Looking to Qrow Ozpin mentioned, "There are some things that I need to tell you before we begin Ichigo."

Hardening his expression Ozpin walked up to Ichigo and announced, "It's about time you learn the whole truth to the last mission I sent your team on."

Ozpin and Qrow instantly felt a slight weight in the air from Ozpin mentioning this. "What the hell ya talking about Oz?" Ichigo quickly questioned.

Letting out a sigh Ozpin leaned forwards onto his cane. "Every team before graduation is required to go on a final mission to get a gauge of their abilities and to see how far they have grown over the years in the academy." Explained Ozpin.

Ichigo sighed, "I know that Oz, what do you mean about telling me the truth about our last mission?"

"I'm getting there Ichigo. Well, this final mission is decided on by the headmaster of every academy based on their gauge of the team's strength. Team ICUO was incredible in every regard. The teamwork that you all shared was incredible and each member of the team had something to bring to the table that benefited everyone as a whole. Honestly, I hadn't seen a team as strong since Qrow's old team STRQ." Replied Ozpin.

Taking a deep breath Ichigo said, "Yes I already know all of this Oz."

Ozpin continued, "Well I was made aware that known members of Salem's forces were seen and from the records that Lionheart had on them, I thought that your team would be able to deal with them or the very least force them out of the area. Still, I sent Qrow along to watch over you in the case something might have happened."

Holding a hand on the hilt of Zangetsu Ichigo asked, "You're telling me that you sent us there to cross these members on purpose and the mission debriefing you gave us was fake?"

By now the air was still getting slightly heavier and a faint breeze picked up sending a small bunch of leaves to swirl around the clearing. Taking a step forwards Ozpin said, "Yes, the debriefing I gave was completely made up and I had sent you in the hopes of you running into the members of her forces. I never predicted what happened to happen though."

Ichigo's grip unconsciously grew stronger around Zangetsu's handle while his aura slowly built up in his palm. Walking up behind Ozpin Qrow Pleaded, "He had no idea that Salem was planning on Oz to do something like that. He had no idea that they were setting an ambush for you."

"Did you know Qrow?" Ichigo quetly asked.

Qrow sighed, "Yeah I knew everything that Oz was planning. We had no idea that the information we had on them wasn't accurate though. Lio gave us that information and he was certain it was right. It's all we had to go on and Oz made the decision of sending your team."

Closing his eyes a tear formed in his left eye and fell to the ground. Before any more came Ichigo yelled, "They were my fucking best friends! They were like family! I've blamed myself for years for letting them die, but I was wrong. It ain't my fault it's your fault Oz." In a flash, Ichigo had Zangetsu drawn and was on Ozpin.

Blocking with his cane Ozpin frowned as he saw tears forming in Ichigo's eyes. Pushing more force into it Ichigo sent Ozpin flying backward and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Regaining his balance Ozpin watched as Ichigo's aura began enveloping Zangetsu and slowly darken and gain a red tint. Looking to Qrow he had his sword drawn and was watching unsure what to do. Turning back towards Ichigo he admitted, "I understand that you are probably angry at me and I accept that. I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life sending your team on that mission. I wish I never made that choice, but I did. So I'll accept the consequences."

Ichigo screamed, "I've given my life to your cause, for what to learn that your decision killed them. That because of you the last bit of what I cared about was ripped away from me. That my two best friends were ripped away from me, that the girl I loved died in my arms. I watched my world fall apart as everything I cared about was taken from me."

Taking a deep breath Ichigo said, "I don't know if I want to really hurt you or not Oz. Right now that's the only thing I can think of doing."

Again Ichigo charged straight at Ozpin and the two weapons locked for a second before Ichigo pushed Ozpin back once again. Quickly sending an unnamed Getsuga towards Oz Ichigo darted to the side while he formed another. As the first was about to connect He charged in from the side and as Ozpin was blocking the original Getsuga had a clear shot at his side. Closing in Ichigo brought his sword down and was stopped on a green spherical shield formed around Ozpin. His sword just bounced off the shield and forced Ichigo back slightly. Regaining his stance Ichigo watched as Ozpin jumped backward increasing the distance between them.

By now you could see Ichigo's aura around his body and it was gaining a slight red tint similar to the aura covering Zangetsu. Jumping in between the two of them Qrow held his sword towards Ichigo, "You both need to stop and drop it. We can't afford to do this." Demanded Qrow

Lowering his sword a little Ichigo said, "Qrow please don't try and do that."

Qrow yelled, "I won't let you two keep fighting this isn't going to go anywhere. You both need to accept that what happened happened. Ichigo you need to understand that Oz has regretted this decision since that day and he has to live with the burden of knowing it happened because of that decision."

' **What are you ******** ****** *** **** ***.'**

'What was that?'

"Qrow was that you that said that?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ichigo what are you talking about of course I just said it. You need to understand Oz regrets that decision and."

Waving him off Ichigo interrupted, "No not that. I'm talking about after that I heard someone try and say something."

' **It's his fault **** **** ******* ** ***.'**

Tightening his grip on Zangetsu's handle Ichigo yelled, "Shut up!"

'Just shut up.'

"Qrow if you don't get out of the way I'll have to go through you too," Ichigo said bringing his hand up towards his face. Quickly summoning the mask a strong force weighed down on Qrow and Ozpin while Ichigo's aura turned crimson and whipped around him violently. Qrow starred down Ichigo and got into a defensive stance. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Ozpin walking past him towards Ichigo.

' **Kill him.'**

As Ichigo's aura began to grow more violent it began to form in two spots near the top of his mask. Slowly growing out into the shape of horns the aura slowly turned into the white bone from the mask up the base of the horns towards the point. Once they were complete Ichigo's eyes flashed for a second before he charged the two.

' **Slaugh*** ***.'**

Standing in front of Qrow Ozpin hit his cane against the ground and the green spherical shield formed once again. Completing only as Ichigo crashed into it his aura quickly encased the entire thing. Inside Qrow watched as Ozpin began breathing heavier and sweat started forming on his forehead. A small crack formed on the shield and Qrow watched as Ichigo's aura started slipping inside. On the outside, Ichigo was putting as much force as he could behind Zangetsu. In a matter of seconds, the shield shattered and Ichigo's aura from Zangetsu overtook it. Breaking through Ichigo shot past Ozpin and sent a large slash over his chest.

Quickly skidding to a stop Ichigo turned around and took a good look at Ozpin who was currently kneeling on the ground holding his left shoulder. His aura trying to close the large gash that now ran over his chest up to his left shoulder. Behind him, Qrow was holding him upright and was saying something but Ichigo couldn't make it out.

' **See he is weak. He can't stand in our way.'**

' **End it.'**

Ichigo's aura skyrocketed once again as he let out a demonic roar that echoed throughout the forest. As the roar died down Ichigo's aura stabilized and he slowly began walking towards Ozpin. Holding Zangetsu low at his side the tip was nearly touching the ground and the aura around it seemed to be burning the ground charing it black as he walked.

Helping Ozpin to his feet Qrow stepped in front of him yelling, "Ichigo you need to stop and think for a second. I know you're angry but you need to calm down before you do something you'll regret."

Ichigo stopped and slowly looked over the two before he opened his mouth and a small amount of steam shot out. "I don't want to hurt you Qrow, you're my best friend. But I can't just forgive Oz for this. They were all I had left after my dad died. They were the last bit of my childhood that was left." Stated Ichigo.

Pointing Zangetsu towards them Ichigo stated, "To be honest I'm not even sure if what I'm doing is right but something inside me is telling me it's the right thing to do."

Trying to catch his breath Ozpin leaned on his cane and tried to shove Qrow away from him. Not budging Qrow turned and said, "I'm not going to let you do this Oz."

"It was my mistake Qrow, not yours." Argued Ozpin.

Unknownst to anyone several Grimm began breaking through the trees coming into view. Mostly made up of Beowolves a few Ursa were drawn in as well. Their sole attention was on Ichigo as his aura radiated off of him.

Taking another deep breath Ozpin looked across to Ichigo and claimed, 'I understand that you are angry with me Ichigo, you have every right to be. I've made many mistakes in my lifetime, none that have hurt me as much as this one. You deserved to know the truth from the very beginning but I feared what you would do. I was honestly scared you'd give up on being a huntsman so I kept it from you."

Cutting him off Ichigo yelled, "What else have you been keeping from me? You've had Qrow monitoring my semblance now this about my team so what else huh? Was the mission my dad died on made up to, did you send him knowing he'd likely die?"

There was a short silence before Ichigo's aura exploded. Red aura began running out from under his mask around the back of his head and down his neck slowly turning into the white bone of his mask. As the aura finished turning into bone his mask was now more of a helmet that covered his entire head.

Now Qrow was holding his sword watching Ichigo for an attack. Instead, Ichigo yelled, "I said answer me!" and once again the force behind his aura increased.

This increase in aura caused nearly all of the Beowolves to turn and run back into the forest, leaving only the largest Beowolves and the few Ursa.

Ozpin replied, "No Ichigo your dad knew exactly what mission I was sending him on. He accepted it knowing the possible outcome."

' **He's lying to you, he's just stalling. Kill him already.'**

'I.'

' **What are you getting soft?'**

'What are you talking about, getting soft?'

' **You're just going to let him get away with what he's done to you?'**

' **He should pay for his actions against us.'**

'I can't just kill him, I mean he's done a lot for me as well.'

' **That may be true but how much of that was for his own gain. You heard him say he was afraid you'd give up on being a huntsman. Why do you think that is?'**

'Because he wouldn't be able to use my strength.'

' **Exactly you idiot.'**

'Still, I don't know if I could.'

' **Of course, you can. With this power, you can do anything.'**

'No this isn't right, with everything he's opened my eyes to about Salem and it was still her men that really did this.'

" **He's the one that sent your team there in the first place."**

'That's because he believed in us, he thought we'd be able to handle it with the information he was given. He just wasn't given the right information.'

" **Still he sends you, an academy team to do the mission of a true Huntsmen."**

'We basically were Huntsman at that point. At Least he thought we were. That's more than I can say about some people.'

" **You're weak Ichigo. This power is flowing through you and all you need to do is listen but you won't. You could be so much more, we could be so much more if you'd just listen to your instincts."**

'Maybe my instincts are wrong. All they have ever been good for is fighting, maybe the answer this time isn't fighting through it. I can't just force my way through everything.'

" **But with this power, we can."**

'I can't, not this time.'

Ichigo began to slowly gather aura into his horns and a small red orb formed between them. Pouring more into it for a few seconds it grew to the size of a baseball before taking a step forwards. Ichigo admitted, "I don't know if what I'm doing is right or not Oz, I'm fighting myself on what to do. In the end, this is what sounds right so I'm going all out." As it finished growing it was roughly three times the size of a baseball and the force was causing the air around it to vibrate creating a loud whistling. Now all the remaining Grimm quickly turn and ran back into the forest.

Firing it a large beam of red aura shot forwards at incredible speed crashing towards Ozpin. Neither Ozpin or Qrow could react in time as the massive beam shot past them and rocketed into the forest. As Ozpin turned to watch it rocket past him Ichigo was on him. Tackling him to the ground Ichigo put all his weight in a punch to Ozpin's face. Another and another followed before Ichigo leaned back taking a deep breath and let his mask fade away. Closing his eyes a few tears began to fall as Qrow pulled him off of Ozpin. Holding Ichigo up Qrow looked to Ozpin whose face was bloodied and was slowly trying to pick himself up.

"I don't know if I can forgive you or not, I need some time to actually think about this. But I understand that there are more important things to deal with right now. So I'm willing to drop this for now and try and look past it. Beating you up can only make me feel slightly better for so long, it won't really solve anything." Declared Ichigo.

Holding himself up Ozpin coughed up a small amount of blood and said, "Yeah that sounds good to me Ichigo. We should start heading back it'll take a bit to walk back."

Ichigo sighed, "Yeah, Qrow help me pick him up and we can get going."

Ichigo and Qrow stood on either side of Ozpin and grabbing an arm pulled him up. Laying it over their shoulders the two supported him as they began walking back towards the school. Ozpin joked, "Remind me not to cross your sword again Ichigo it wasn't very fun. I haven't been in such a one-sided fight in years, yet again it's been a few years since I've been in any serious fight."

Ichigo just laughed, "Yeah well there was a point where I was letting my instincts take over and was really trying to kill you so I'm glad I was able to fight that urge. While I don't agree with your decision I honestly don't think you deserve to die because of it. I understand it was a mistake it's just going to take me a while to accept this."

Shaking his head Qrow said, "I'm just glad this is over and the two of you somewhat came to an understanding. I was at a bit of a loss on what to do. I didn't want to cross you Ichigo because you are my friend the best one I've ever had but it was hard not to stand by Oz's side either."

"Yeah, looking back on it I didn't want to really hurt either of you I just lost into my emotions for a minute there. So let's just head back so you can rest Oz." Expressed Ichigo.

* * *

 _ **Thanks, everyone for reading I just wanted to mention a few things. For anyone who had actually been waiting for an update sorry it took so long I've just been busy and other things have been taking my time. I really enjoy writing but don't have a lot of time to do it and I'm not that great at it either. Anyway just wanted to thank everyone and to let you know I'm not sure when the next update will be but I've already thought out the story to the end of canon Volume 5 so there is a fair bit more to come if you're interested.**_


	9. Homebound

_**Chapter 9 - Homebound**_

With the loud sound of a bell ringing through the room Ichigo leaned over and turned the alarm off before sitting up. Quickly getting up he got ready and walked out of his room making his way towards Ozpin's office. Along the way he watched as several students were rushing to find their classes as the bell rang signaling the start of class. Cracking a small smile Ichigo thought back to his first few days of school and the chaos the first few days were. That didn't last long though before he was at the elevator to Ozpin's office and pushed the button calling the elevator. With a ding the doors opened and Ichigo walked in and pushed the button for the top floor.

As the doors opened Ozpin looked up and offered a small nod to Ichigo as he walked towards his desk. Taking a seat across from Ozpin Ichigo said, "You doing okay?"

Looking up from his papers Ozpin offered a nod, "Yes I'm doing alright Ichigo. I'm sure you are here for more than just to ask that though."

"Yeah." Pulling out his scroll Ichigo said, "I found a mission I wanted to go on and figured I'd let you know before leaving."

"You could have simply sent me a message no need to come all the way up here Ichigo," Ozpin said while looking through the pile of papers.

Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders, "Well I'm gonna get going then, gotta catch my airship before it leaves."

Returning his full attention back to his paperwork Ozpin replied, "Well keep me posted on how it's going and a time frame for when you will be returning, I might have something for you when you get back. Depending on how long you are gone we might even be making preparations for the Vital Festival."

"I'm not planning on being gone that long but who knows Oz. I'll see ya later." Ichigo said offering a wave as he walked back towards the elevator.

Ozpin watched as the doors closed and letting out a small sigh thought, 'I should have guessed he'd want to go back after everything that's happened lately, been a while. Trying to hide that fact with the mission though like he always has."

As the elevator came to a stop there was a ding indicating the doors were opening and Ichigo walked out into a now empty hallway as all the students finally found their classes. Making his way through the school Ichigo made one last quick stop at his room. Grabbing Engetsu he fashioned it around his waist to sit just behind Zangetsu. Being a few inches shorter than Zangetsu it created the dual blade combo known as a daisho. In the sense that Zangetsu was the bigger main blade and Engetsu the smaller backup blade.

Along with grabbing Engetsu Ichigo grabbed a travel pack that he had sitting in the corner of his room. Inside was an extra set of clothes, gloves, a hat, a small variety of dust crystals and some food rations. Lastly, strapped to the bottom of it was a sleeping bag and a small tarp that could be used to make a small windbreak. Putting the pack on Ichigo tightened the straps and made his way to the docks at the front of the school to catch his airship.

* * *

The ride was boring and Ichigo was currently sitting near the rear window of the airship reading a book on his scroll as the airship once again docked at a port to drop off and get new passengers. To busy reading his scroll Ichigo didn't notice any of the newcomers that got on board. As the last of the new passengers took their seats the airships doors closed and it took off once again heading towards the next port. The small handful of current passengers were all sitting a bit away from Ichigo and were eyeing him carefully. "Do you really think that's him?" A female passenger quietly asked.

"No way why would he be riding a public airship." claimed one of the male passengers.

This caused a lot of quite whispering among the rest of the passengers of what Ichigo's identity really is. Trying his best to ignore all of it Ichigo kept reading his book. Ignoring them eventually worked and the other passengers eventually got tired of guessing his identity which Ichigo mumbled, "Thank you." For the new found silence. It didn't last for long though before the other passengers began to make other small talk, but that was easier to block out.

After another twenty minutes the airship began slowing down and Ichigo looked to one of the many monitors that hung from the ceiling. Indicating that they were docking at a city named Khanharst. Looking out the window Ichigo watched as the ship slowly drew in closer towards the landing area and docked. Standing up Ichigo made his way towards the door as it opened and quietly walked off of the airship. Many of the other passengers watched as he walked off and some mumbled, "It really is him."

Finally getting off the ship Ichigo gave a quick look over the city. It wasn't that large or grand compared to the ones closer to the school. It looked more like a small settlement that formed around the airship dock, and you wouldn't be wrong with that analogy. There were really only the basics, a store, school, post office, a small church and then a handful of houses. Other than that the only real other building of note was, of course, a small pub that conveniently was placed rather close to the airship dock.

Not really giving any of the buildings any interest Ichigo quickly made his way down the stairs of the dock and from there headed towards the pub. The building was small only about a 25 by 25 foot building and the inside looked even smaller. Walking in the door there was a small bar along the back wall and three small tables with chairs scattered around the rest of the building. Looking around there were three people sitting together at a table playing cards and two people sitting on opposite sides of the bar.

Walking past the people playing cards Ichigo made his way to the bar and found a seat near the center and before he could even see the bartender a young bear faunas women popped up from behind the counter and gave Ichigo a quick once over before saying, "Welcome to The Bears Den, what can I get ya, honey?"

Looking over the back wall full of liquors Ichigo finally answered, "I'll take a beer and a shot of whiskey."

Offering a smile the women said, "Coming right up."

As the bartender got his drinks ready Ichigo looked at the two other people at the bar. To his left was an older man probably in his late 50's early 60's and looked like he was about to pass out. He was barely holding himself up and holding onto a shot of what looked like whiskey in his hand. Looking to the right there were another faunus women, looking only to be in her late 20's she looked like a cat faunus with short brown hair and was sipping on a mixed drink.

Putting the beer and shot of whiskey down the bartender said, "Here we are honey, a beer and a shot a whiskey. Now if you don't mind me asking what are ya doing here? Don't think I've seen ya around these parts before."

Downing the shot of whiskey Ichigo shook his head, "No you probably haven't seen me around here, been a while since I've been here."

Putting a hand on her hip the bartender asked, "Well what brings ya back not much around here ya know. With the dust mines dried up no one really hangs around here anymore."

Starting on his beer Ichigo agreed, "I know. I'm just passing through here on my way to Karakura."

The bartender just laughed, "Really? Karakura that towns even smaller than this one. Aint shit went on there for a while all you really get these days are tourists wanting to see the place the Demon Prince grew up. Not much to really see through."

"Yeah well I don't care about that, I'm got a job out that way."

The bartender looked surprised, "Really a job? For what exactly?"

Downing the rest of his beer Ichigo said, "Just some Grimm problems, nothing crazy."

Picking up Ichigo's empty glass the bartender refilled it and asked, "So you're a huntsman than? Must be pretty desperate to be accepting a job out near Karakura, or ya got some kind of personal connection."

"Well let's just say I've got a bit of a history with that town and leave it at that," Ichigo said grabbing the mug and taking a drink of his newly filled beer. The bartender just shrugged before turning her attention back towards the glasses she was cleaning.

From down the bar, the sound of glass breaking got both Ichigo's and the bartender's attention. Looking over the old man at the end of the bar finally passed out and dropped his shot glass. Hitting the floor it shattered and he was now lying face first on the counter. Sighing the bartender said, "God damn it, Ronald, I should have thrown ya outta here a long time ago."

Turning back to Ichigo she said, "Sorry about that he's a bit of a drunk and I feel too bad for him not to serve him. He'll be out for a while though so shouldn't bother ya."

Rolling his eyes Ichigo couldn't help but think about all the times Qrow has passed out in front of him. "It's okay I've got a friend that's kinda like that sometimes, just not nearly as old."

The bartender just laughed and returned to cleaning glasses, "Well you're an interesting one ya know that. Been awhile since I've had a nice conversation with someone in here."

Finishing his second beer Ichigo took out his scroll as it started vibrating. Opening it a message popped up from Qrow.

'Hey I'm at Ruby and Yang's dorm beating their asses in Smash, they're wondering if you'd like to stop by for a bit, well mostly Ruby ya know how she gets. Anyway, I told em you're busy got a special job from Oz and that you'll be back by this weekend and we'll all do something. I'm taking a break from missions for a little while so I'll keep em company till ya get back. I know what you're doing and you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Just wanted to let you know I'm here to talk if you want. I care about you knucklehead so get back soon.'

The bartender watched as a smile crept onto Ichigo's lips and he quickly started typing on his scroll. When he was finished she said, "Ya should smile more it really suits you."

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and let his scowl return as the bartender just laughed once again. "Just saying I'm sure whatever girl you've got in your life likes it when you smile more than this scowl ya got going on."

Letting out a sigh Ichigo said, "Yeah well I don't really got a girl going on in my life so I doubt that."

The bartender just broke out into laughter once again, "I seriously doubt that. You must be thick headed and not notice it is all. A young handsome huntsman such as yourself surely has a girl giving you the looks, I know I am and I barely know ya. So don't give me that."

With thoughts drifting off to a certain white-haired woman Ichigo said, "Well maybe there is someone but I think that's more of a one-sided thing if it really is anything. I'm not really sure if it even is anything anyway."

This time the bartender just rolled her eyes, "Sure. I totally believe that."

Stacking the last of the clean glasses the bartender poured a shot of whiskey and quickly downed it before leaning on the counter asking, "Should have asked this a while ago but what's your name honey?"

Putting his scroll away Ichigo sighed, "It's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The Bartenders face just went blank and she leaned back a little. At the same time, the small amount of talk coming from the men playing poker stopped and the three of them along with the faunus women at the end of the bar all stared at Ichigo. Breaking the silence the bartender asked, 'You mean you're the Ichigo Kurosaki, the Demon Prince?"

Letting out a small sigh Ichigo replied, "Yeah I'm the stupid Demon Prince or Half Grimm or whatever the fuck people are calling me nowadays."

The woman at the end of the bar pulled out her scroll and snapped a quick picture of Ichigo before getting up and quickly leaving. As she did the three men returned to their game while taking one last look at Ichigo and their mumbling back and forth quickly followed. Regaining her composure the bartender leaned back onto the counter and said, "Well I'll admit I never thought I'd ever had someone famous in my bar. Sorry about hesitating there for a minute but you know your name carries a lot of let's say weight."

"Yeah it does, not really for reasons I wanted though," Ichigo replied.

Getting up Ichigo pulled out some lien and threw it down onto the counter saying, "Keep the change." Before turning around and heading towards the door.

Before he could though the bartender grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. "Well, it was nice to talk to ya Ichigo, come around again. I'd love to hear some of your stories." She said offering a wink before releasing his arm.

Offering a nod Ichigo said, "Yeah if I'm ever around again, thanks for the drinks." With that, he walked out as the bartender watched him. As the door closed behind him the bartender pulled out a scroll from under her desk and clicked on a contact that was simply named 'G' and typed a message.

'The Kurosaki boy was just in here and he said he was heading towards Karakura on some Grimm business. Thought you'd like to know.'

A few seconds later there was a reply.

'Great she'll be excited to hear this and I'll be able to get my hands dirty.'

* * *

The sun was kissing the horizon in the distance as Ichigo finally stopped to bed down. After leaving Khanharst there wasn't any real road leading to Karakura it was more of a hick through the woods and the occasional trail. It was slow travel because of the density of the forest but Ichigo didn't care it gave him plenty of time to try and think things over. With current events, there was quite a bit on his mind and it was honestly hard to focus on just one.

Finally deciding to stop Ichigo found the best clearing he could which was only big enough to lay his bedroll down and have enough room to have a small fire next to it. Quickly getting to work it didn't take long to gather enough fallen branches to start a fire and have enough to keep it going through the night.

Sitting on his bedroll Ichigo dug through his bag until he found one of the bags of dried food he had brought along with a bottle of water. Letting out a small sigh he took a long drink and began eating while watching the fire. Off in the distance, the howl of a Beowulf got Ichigo's attention but he quickly went back to eating.

Finishing up his meal Ichigo took Zangetsu and Engetsu off his hip and laid them next to his bedroll and adding a large pile of wood to the fire laid down and eventually dozed off.

The only light was coming from the small coals that remand of the fire and was slowly going out as the sun finally broke over the top of the horizon. The whistle of several birds rang through the forest which caused Ichigo to stir awake. As he slowly sat up there was a pair of red eyes watching him off in the distance through the cover of the dense forest. As it watched Ichigo sit up and add more wood to the fire the eyes slowly faded back into the forest out of sight. Above Ichigo, a black raven landed on a high branch and like the red eyes watched Ichigo as he ate and began picking up his makeshift camp. The raven watched him closely as he packed up the last of his things and began making his way deeper into the forest. Flying after him it followed him for a few minutes before finally breaking away and flying off.

After walking for a few minutes Ichigo quickly stopped. On the ground in front of him was several large footprints going both directions. Kneeling down Ichigo said, "These look like Beowulf tracks. It looks like it's only from one so why would it be going both directions, unless."

Standing up Ichigo pulled a dagger out that he kept on the inside of his right boat and cut a large X in the tree next to him and started following the tracks. As he followed them the Raven flew up above him once again and just followed him as Ichigo followed the Beowulf's footprints. Landing on a branch above him It watched as Ichigo began examining the trees he passed until he stopped.

Examining another tree Ichigo just sighed and touched the X that he had carved into the tree about five minutes ago. Letting his forehead hit the tree Ichigo said, "Fuck."

From above him, the raven let out a cry before flying away gaining Ichigo's attention.

Looking up at the raven flying away Ichigo tensed up and his normal scowl deepened. Grabbing the same knife he used to carve into the tree he held it by the blade and let out a sigh. Tossing it in the air Ichigo grabbed it by the handle and threw it forwards as a large gust of wind crashed towards him.

From deeper, in the forest, a woman's voice said, "My my Ichigo is that any way to say hi to an old friend?"

Breaking through the trees a tall black haired woman walked towards Ichigo holding his dagger. Her attire consisted of a red and black top, a black miniskirt, black leather boots that ran up to her mid-thigh, on her forearms were red gauntlets that ran up to her elbows. On her hip was a very large silver sheath that seemed too large for the sword it held. Lastly on her head was a white helmet with several red markings on it.

Walking closer to Ichigo she took off her helmet to reveal her pale complexion and red eyes. Holding the helmet at her side she said, "I guess I shouldn't expect any kind of a welcome you spending so much time with my brother."

Laying his hand on Zangetsu's handle Ichigo demanded, "What the hell are you doing here and what do you want?"

"Feisty as always I see. Well, I was just flying by and noticed that Beowulf had been watching you for a while. Figured I'd watch and see if it eventually got the courage to pounce at ya, guess not."

"Yeah, I'm sure you were just passing by. You know I don't have anything to say to you, honestly your lucky all I've done is through a little dagger at you after everything." Ichigo said not moving his hand from Zangetsu's handle.

Raven just shrugged, "Thought you would have gotten over that by now, you definitely hold onto grudges don't you."

"I guess I do, so if you don't want a fight like last time, leave. I don't want anything to do with you."

Laughing Raven said, "Please, I know you've gotten stronger but do you think I'd let you beat me again. I've gotten stronger to. I think you might even be surprised by how much stronger I am."

"Seriously," Ichigo said beginning to laugh. "I almost killed you. You were lucky Qrow and Oz ripped me off of you."

Placing her hand on her own swords handle Raven said, "You want to test that again. Qrow and Oz aren't here this time."

Crossing his arms Ichigo sighed, 'As much as I hate you we have already settled everything. So if there is nothing else, I have places to be."

With that Ichigo started walking and as he passed her ripped his dagger out of her hand and placed it back in its sheath in his boot. Before he got to far Raven turned around and said, "I don't like you any more than you like me but I'll give you some advice since you're my brothers best friend."

"I'd turn around and just go home unless you plan on spilling some blood in Karakura that is."

"The hell are you talking about Raven?" Ichigo asked turning around to face her.

"That's all I have to say. Go, don't go, I don't care. Just figured I'd give you a bit of a warning is all. I'll see you around sometime Ichigo maybe next time we can catch up. Oh and tell my dumbass of a brother his sister says hi." With that Raven was engulfed in smoke for a second before the same Raven that was flying above earlier burst through the smoke and flew off.

"The fuck is she up to?" Ichigo asked himself before turning back around and continuing walking.

Breaking through the edge of the forest Ichigo smiled as the sight of a small village was in the distance about five or six miles away. "Finally I'm almost there."

The walk wasn't too bad especially compared to finding his way through the forest. Getting close enough to see a few people roaming the streets Ichigo examined the buildings and was happy to see there wasn't much change. As soon as he did make it into the actual village Ichigo quickly found his way to a small wooden building that had a sign hanging out front that said, "Okins Pub."

Walking inside there were only a few people sitting around the bar that was against the far wall. While the room was fairly large there were only two small tables. Making his way towards the bar Ichigo looked over the other attendants at the bar and was surprised when he didn't recognize any of them. Turning his attention back to the bar itself he found a seat near the end and waited for the bartender to notice him.

It didn't take long for the women behind the bar to see the new person sitting at the end. Finishing up the mixed drink that was ordered she placed it on the bar and walked down towards the new patron.

Walking up to the hooded man she asked, "What can I get ya?"

Ichigo replied, "Just a shot of whiskey."

The bartender looked at him for a moment before turning around and grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the shelf and a glass. Turning around she placed them in front of Ichigo and asked, "Do I know you, your voice sounds familiar."

Pouring a shot Ichigo downed it and said, "Yeah."

Taking his hood off the women nearly screamed. "Ichigo."

Trying not to smile Ichigo replied, "Yeah it's me Kukaku."

"Well shit, you should have told me you were heading into town I would have prepared something."

Shaking his head Ichigo said, "I just kinda decided I needed to come and see them, ya know. A lot of stuff has happened recently and I'm honestly not entirely sure of what to do and I just wanted to see them and tell them a bit of what's been going on."

Taking the bottle Kukaku took a swig before saying, "Yeah I understand Ichigo. I'm glad to see you at least. You should know that there aren't that many people really left living here that did when you were a kid. The place has changed a bit."

Taking another shot Ichigo said, "I'm not concerned about that Kukaku. I'm not planning on staying long. Figured I'd drop in say hi than take care of my business and leave. Not really much else tying me to this place anymore."

Taking another swig from the bottle Kukaku nodded, "Yeah well I got a bar to run a lot of stuff to do. It's on the house this time but don't get used to it."

"Of course not otherwise you'd go out of business."

Pointing the bottle at him Kukaku said, "Hey you try owning a bar in a town of fewer than 50 people."

Standing up Ichigo said, 'I'd rather not try Kukaku."

Walking to the door Ichigo waved, "It was nice to see you."

Watching him leave Kukaku smiled and then returned to cleaning the counter.

* * *

Jumping up Ruby yelled, "Finally take that old man."

Leaning back Qrow said, "Had to let you win eventually what kind of Uncle would I be if I didn't."

Plopping back on the floor Ruby asked, "Seriously, you let me win?"

Wrapping an arm around Ruby Yang said, "It doesn't matter Ruby ya still won."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, I'm getting kinda tired of video games, maybe we should do something else."

Turning the game off Yang said, "Well there isn't a lot we can really do we have class tomorrow."

"Ugh, school sucks," Ruby said falling back onto the bed.

Shooting up a second later she said, "I know, Qrow could you video chat with Ichigo and see what he's up to?"

"I could try but there is no guarantee that he'll answer, I told ya he's on a mission and probably too busy. I'll try though, I'd like to see exactly what he is up to anyways."

Going through his contacts Qrow clicked on Ichigo's. Once he did a picture of him and Ichigo sharing a toast popped up as it began ringing. Seeing the picture both Ruby and Yang laughed. Qrow ignored it and waited as the scroll rang, twenty seconds went by and it was still ringing. Looking to Ruby Qrow said, "Sorry but I told ya he's busy."

Letting out a sigh Ruby said, "Fine at least let us record a video message for him."

"Fine," Qrow said getting up. Resting his scroll on the nightstand he faced the camera up towards them. Standing back he waved for the girls, "Come on,"

Joining Qrow the two girls both offered a wave before Ruby said, "I'm sorry Ichigo, I know your busy but I guess I'm just kinda worried. You've been hurt on your last few missions and Qrow isn't there this time so ya know."

Wrapping an arm around Ruby Yang said, "What she means is she loves you and misses you. We both hope you're doing okay and get home soon. Love you Ichigo."

Looking over the girl's shoulders Qrow shook his head, "Sorry to bug ya but they insisted. I'll get ahold of you later, got some stuff to talk about. So see ya later Ichigo."

Walking up to the scroll Qrow hit the stop button and sent the video message. Putting the scroll back in his pocket he said, "Well I gotta go, you guys should be getting to your homework."

Throwing her shoulders back Ruby said, "Ugh you're supposed to be cool but you sounding like dad."

Holding his hand up Qrow replied, "Firstly, I am the cool one compared to your dad. Second, You gotta do it least some of your homework, you won't graduate otherwise."

"Ruby all we have to do is read one chapter for tomorrow that's it."

Sighing Ruby resated, "Your both sounding like dad now."

"Well I can't force you to do it and I gotta go so Young can you make sure she does it?" Qrow asked opening the door to the dorm.

Pointing from Qrow to Yang Ruby yelled, "Double teaming, that isn't fair. Ichigo would have my back in this."

"Whatever kid, I'll see you guys around." Offering a wave Qrow left closing the door behind him.

Facing Yang once again Ruby said, "Do we really need to read it?"

"You should be setting an example, team leader."

Hearing this Ruby jumped up, "Oh yeah." Running to her backpack she pulled out her history book and quickly flipped to the first chapter. Pointing in the air she yelled, "First mission for team RWBY, well the R and Y of team RWBY is to read chapter one."

With that, she sat down and quickly began looking over the pages. It wasn't very long before she threw herself back onto her bed and sighed, 'I give up, Yang first mission of the R and Y of team RWBY is a failure."

* * *

Stepping out of the bar Ichigo mad his way back down the road and headed towards the outskirts of the town. On a small hill a good distance away from any of the buildings on the edge of town there was a small cemetery surrounded by a metal fence. A few dozen tombstones were placed inside the fence all of them being fairly old. Ichigo made his way to the far edge of the cemetery where there was an old rusted gate. It creaked loudly as Ichigo opened it seeming as if it hasn't moved in quite a while.

Making his way through the many headstones Ichigo walked towards the largest headstone near the back of the cemetery. It was a massive stone that rose over 6 feet and formed the shape of a cross. To it's right was another massive stone this one being about 5 and a half feet and being a similar cross shape. Stopping in front of the pair Ichigo looked down at the plaques at the base of the stones and said, "Hi mom, hi dad."

The plaque on the larger stone said,

'In memory of Isshin Kurosaki,'

'Huntsman and father.'

The next one siad,

'In memory of Masaki Kurosaki.'

'Huntress and mother.'

Kneeling down in front of the two Ichigo rubbed his eyes as a few tears began forming. 'I"m sorry it's been so long since I've come to see you guys. A lot has happened and I don't really have time to talk about all of it.

"It's funny even though I'm not really a good person there are people that care about me, so you don't have to worry about that mom. I still have a few friends to count on. I know I've told you about the two girls Ruby and Yang, well they are getting even bigger and are both training to be a huntsmen like me. I know I'm not the best role model for them but I'm trying my best, because I want them to be better than I am. Anyways I really just wanted to see you guys again. I learned some new information about what really happened that day I lost my team. I've been thinking about it a lot and no matter what I can't stop thinking that if I was stronger it wouldn't have happened. Part of me wants to be mad at Oz because of his involvement but after everything he has done for me, I can't. For better or worse my life would be completely different if I never meet Oz."

Standing up Ichigo said, "Sorry for rambling on. I just want you both to know I love you and miss you so much. It's been hard to know what to do without you guys growing up and I know I didn't turn out the best but I hope I'm a son you can be proud of."

Making his way back through the cemetery Ichigo stopped when he saw someone standing by the open gate watching him. The man was about the same height as Ichigo and had short blue hair. His outfit consisted of a pair of black pants and a plain black shirt with an open white vest over it. The part that stood out the most besides his hair was the tattoo on his right cheek that resembled a jaw bone Placing his hand on his blades handle he locked eyes with Ichigo and said, "So you're Ichigo Kurosaki then."

* * *

 **I know it has been a while guys so sorry about that but I've had a lot going on with the holidays and honestly have been using my free time to do other things and been kinda neglecting my writing. Anyway, I'm hoping that I'll get back into a better writing schedule but I can't promise anything. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed even though the chapter wasn't supper eventful. Grimmjow makes his appearance though and might be more Bleach characters to come at least a few that I have thought of. Also figured Kukaku would be a good fit to be the bar owner at Karakura since I didn't want to use anyone really big like Yoruichi for a small part like that but I also didn't want to make up another character for it.**


End file.
